


Hidden Secrets

by Lunar_Dreamcatcher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Moonverse, Multi, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 22,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Dreamcatcher/pseuds/Lunar_Dreamcatcher
Summary: This story will be is on Wattpad too. I've been doing it on there for a few days from when this was uploaded. If you want to see the characters design go over there. And yes, the characters look different than others.https://www.wattpad.com/story/192998769-hidden-secrets





	1. Stargazing

Third POV:  
"Mom, can we go stargaze?" A white boned, glitching female skeleton named Ray asked her mom named Error. The girl was wearing a white tee shirt and baggy shorts. The mom, despite being male, was wearing a red shirt, a blue jacket that went to his knee's, Red fingerless gloves, A golden heart-shaped locket, and dark grey pants that were rolled up to his knees.

"Hmm sure. Go tell your brother and the both of you get ready." Error replied, setting down the puppet he was making.

"Yay! Thanks, mom!" Ray squealed, hugging her mother than running upstairs.

"Heh, so cute." Error muttered under his breath as he put blue slide on's on his feet. Once he was finished, he went to the kitchen and started packing up food for a picnic.

"Mom! We're ready!" A white boned, male skeleton named Sun said as he and his sister Ray ran down the stairs. He both were wearing a Red hoodie with white, grey pants, and white shoes. Ray was wearing the same but just blue instead of red.

"Great! Let's go!" Error said as he placed a blanket on the top of the basket, despite the basket having a lid.

They walked out of the house and into the forest, where the ended up by a cliff. A bit away from the cliff, they set up the blanket and food. 30 minutes passed and here's what they are doing now.

Error's POV:  
I was watching my children play around near the picnic area when I heard two people sit down next to me, causing me to glitch more. I turned to see who it was when I saw Ink and Outer. I started glitching harshly but tried keeping it down for my kids.

"So this is where you've been huh?" Ink asked.

"Yes, have a problem with that?" I replied.

"As long as your not destroying I don't." Ink said while I silently scoffed.

"Whose kids are those?" Outer questioned me.

"Mine. Before you ask, no I don't know who the father is. And I really don't want to know if it means my children are safe. The one in red is Sun and the one in blue is Ray." I answered.

"Wait, how do you not know who the father is?" Outer said confused.

"Kinda hard when you're forced to do that several Times," I said looking away. Their faces showed shocked expressions when I glanced over.

"What... when...?" Ink mumbled.

"7 years ago. They may not have been intended by me but I'm glad I went through that pain if it means I have those two sweethearts." I said with fondness in my eyes.

"...Do they know you destroy?" Outer asked.

"Yes And they asked why unlike you all. But if you don't mind, I would rather not have my children in this pointless war we have. They may know of it but that doesn't mean I want to risk their safety." I replied.

"Pointless? And there's a reason? Isn't this just a game to you?" Ink said confused.

"Heh, if it was I would have stopped eons ago. But no alas, it's not. Though I'm not surprised you didn't hear Fate, seeing as she literally just wrote it down instead of telling you vocally." I answer.

"...So why is the reason you destroy?" Outer asked.

"Heh, would you even believe me if I told you? But yes there is." I replied. I glance over to them and they look confused and ha- Wait where's the hate they normally have? Why do they look guilty?

I look over to see my children passed out in the ground. I got And and picked both of them up, and headed back to the picnic area. I packed everything up and started to head home.

"You both can come if you want," I said to Ink and Outer, then resumed walking home with my children, now with two (soon to be former) enemies behind me.

**And that's it for the first chapter! Let's see how long this one lasts, aye? I have a general idea of what to do and a good twist that will be revealed later on hehe! Let's hope to Destiny that I'll remember. ...imma go write it down just in case.** **By the way, In case you care, it's 667 words. No demons today! Well, besides mine, Chi.**

**Edit: Sorry that this is being updated! Turns out my editing didnt save so just did that. A few more details. Ink has a soul in this story. Also, I was planning on putting this later on, but if Error, Ink, Fresh, and Geno had normal jobs, what would they be? I'll put a few suggestions below! Also, I will be taking ships! But the one for Error won't happen for around 20 chapters. Yes, I have planned that far as of now. Also tell me, who do you want the father of the children to be? It has to be somebody rude but not Nightmare. My ship child, Illusion, has that spot. Go check my art book on wattpad if you want to see more ship children designs. Now for the three job ideas.**

**Teacher (It would be a school where all grades, even college, are combined into a few building but are the same school.)**

**Dancer/singer**

**Designer/clothesmaker**

**Put more idea's below**


	2. Secrets Revealed in a Hidden Home

Ink's POV:  
Error leads us to a clearing in the woods, which held a two-story house in the middle of it, with a garden at the back if I'm correct. He leads us inside and set a basket down in the living room.

"I'll be back. I'm going to tuck these two in. Don't break anything." Error said. His response was a nod from me and Outer. Once Error left we sat down on the couch. When he came back he put away the stuff from the basket and then sat in an armchair beside the couch.

"So, how did you know I was here?" He asked.

"Outer saw you and called me. We watched for a few minutes then sat down next to you. You know the rest." I explained.

"And I only saw you due to my brother asking me to see if anything was in this area," Outer said.

"I see. Well, you better not bring my children into this war we have. If you do I cannot promise anybody is safe, even the originals, until they are back in my care." Error said with a stoic face. His response, once again, was a nod from us.

"I promise I won't bring your children into our war," I respond.

"Good. I'd hate to hurt more people than necessary in this pointless war." Error remarked, leaning back into the chair.

"I still don't understand why you say the war is pointless," Outer muttered.

"That's because had you listened to my reason when I began destroying, this war would have never needed to happen." Error replied.

"WHAT!?" Both me and Outer shout.

"Don't yell. You could wake up the kids." Error hissed.

"How can we not!? You're saying that there was an option for the war to never start!" I restored.

"I am aware of this fact Ink. I know many things, half of them even you don't know nor Classic. But I do not think you realize how much I care for Ray and Sun. So don't wake them." Error commented.

"Fine... I'm sorry... but can you tell us why you destroy?" I questioned.

"Heh, I would of a long time ago if I thought you would believe me. But I still don't think you will, even if it makes sense." Error replied.

"We promise to believe whatever you say," Outer says, while I nod in agreement.

"...Fine. Do you want to know why I destroy? That's because there's a limit on how many universes there can be. There always has been. Once that limit is filled, the universes will touch and collapse. Why do you think I never destroyed originals? Thankfully the balance between Creation and Destruction is balances besides a few AU's. But if the limit is filled for too long, then there will be a chain reaction, causing the multiverse to fall." Error explained, shocking me and Outer.

"W-What..?" Outer muttered.

"Of course I wasn't meant to be broken to fit to fix the unstable balance, but then Fate forgot to tell me how to escape, resulting in me losing most of my sanity at the time. Kinda glad the voices were around then or otherwise I would still be stuck there most likely." Error said as he waved his hand around. "Nothing I can do about it though. It's in the past."

"Why wasn't I told!? Shouldn't I have known of this?" I asked.

"In most multiverses, the Fate in control will whisper it to your equal there. But our Fate decided to write it down on paper to help you remember long term, but instead of reaching you it went to the Void. At least the Gaster's know." Error replied.

"I-I'm so sorry..." I apologized.

"Me too..." Outer said,

"Don't worry about it, I don't blame anybody but myself. I could have told you sooner. There was no way for you all to know unless told by me or Fate. Though I do hold a small grudge to Fate for not trying to tell you again." Error replied, waving his hand again.

"Still... I should have asked why..." I muttered.

"We all should have..." Outer mumbled,

"Now listen up you two." Error asserted, leaning forwards. "Nobody is to blame but **_me_**. **_I_** was the one who kept it to 7 others knowing. **_I_** was the one who didn't tell you. **_I_** was the one who told Blue to keep it a secret-"

"Wait what?" Outer asked quickly.

"-out of fear he would be seen as a traitor. **_I_** am the only one to blame. **_You_** all did what **_you_** thought was right from **_my_** lack of telling. Understand? So if you're blaming anybody, blame **_me. I_** am the one at fault here. Not you, not anybody else. Truthfully, that small grudge to Fate doesn't even mean much. It's just something I can't shake, so don't blame her either." Error defended.

"Why are you taking the blame? It's my fault. I made almost everyone hate you..." I questioned guilt-filled.

"Because it's **_my_** fault. And yes, almost everyone hates me. But you only said what you knew. I am the only one to blame. I could of, no I should have told you all sooner. But I came up with a thought that might of not even been true. Nobody is to blame but **_me_**." Error stated, leaning back into the chair again. Still doesn't make me feel less guilty.

"Do you mind if we tell the council? Now that we know, this war is pointless from our side. And if we just suddenly end it without telling the council first, then they will think you did something." Outer explained.

"Of course. I only had Blue keep it a secret because it would have been just him knowing out of the entire council. And that did not look good for him." Error replied.

"Hey, when did you tell Blue?" I asked.

"Actually, by the cliff, we were at earlier. He came up to me to ask why, and I told him. No offense to you two but if the only one who _wasn't_ a judge looked for both sides, then that's kinda sad for the image of all AU's." Error chuckled.

"Fair point," Outer replied nodding his head. I let out a small laugh.

"Well, We will go and call the sans's and have the meeting," I said. I still feel guilty, but this is the first of many things I will do to fix my mistakes. "And I'm sorry for everything."

"Eh don't worry about it. You all are welcome to come over at any time. The kids love new people. Had the kids noticed you I'm sure they would have been up all in your faces." Error laughed.

"Heh, we'll be sure to take you up on that offer." Outer smiled. I opened a portal and waved along with Outer as we left.

"Hey Ink! Hey Outer! What's going on?" Dream asked as he came into view.

"Heya Dream. We need to call a meeting." I replied.


	3. Council Meeting

Blue's POV:  
As Outer, Ink, And I walk into the meeting room everyone went quiet. Why was I not already in there? It's because Outer and Ink told me that Error just told them of the balance. And trust me, I am _extremely_ happy due to this. It was so annoying to watch them plan attacks on Error and not learn his motives.

"Everyone. Thank you for coming on such short notice. We have something to discuss about Error." Ink explained as we stood at the head of the table.

"What did the punk do this time?" Red grumbled.

"He told us _why_ he destroys. In fact, he told Blue beforehand but asked him to keep it a secret. So Blue, mind telling them? You acted as a better judge despite being the only one here who isn't." Outer stated.

"Oh with pleasure. I've been waiting for this day for _eons_. Mwehehe. Anyways, the reason Error destroys is because there's a limit on how many universes there can be. Always had been, always will be. And Ink would have known, had Fate's note telling him not of accidentally gone into the void. If two AU's touch, they collapse. If too many AU's collapse, the multiverse will fall due to no structure. I'm honestly surprised none of you thought of this idea all. Or noticed that Error never touched the original universes, just copies." I announced.

"Wait... What..." Sci mumbled.

"We're terrible judges..." Dream muttered.

"Error made it clear to me and Outer that he didn't blame any of us. Just himself." Ink said.

"Of course he did," I groaned, facepalming. "He would blame himself if the multiverse fell, even if it was nobody's fault. Just like this situation."

"He would?" Outer asked.

"Of course. It's not my place to say but despite how he acts, Error beats himself up for every little thing that goes wrong. And it seems like all gods follow this trend. It's like you gods forgot that you're all monsters too. With your own life's, hopes, and wishes." I reply looking at Dream and Ink when I mention gods.

"Now I'm off to visit him! It's been so long since I've seen his adorable kids! I swear Sun and Ray are the sweetest things!" I giggled.

"Wait, he has kids?!" Half the council exclaimed.

"Yep! And he has raised them well. He really cares for Sun and Ray. He has openly admitted to me that he would do anything for them." I explained.

"Hey Blue, can me and Dream come with you to do the Peace treaty? I haven't done it yet so we could explain it to everyone first. And it would make more sense for all of the Star Sans to be there for it." Ink questioned.

"Sure! Cmon you two let's go!" I answer, opening a portal. Dream and Ink came over and we walked through.

**(I have a TON of chapters planned so I'm going to update twice a day when I can. And when I mean a ton I mean that I have over 50. yeah... Also, remember to leave suggestions on who the father of Sun and Ray should be (and I'm adding this in now if the father and the father's au should be destroyed already. It won't change much.) And any ships! For Error, the kids, Ink, Dream, anybody! Leave the suggestions on the first chapter! Bye!)**


	4. The Peace Treaty Between Creation and Destruction

Error's POV:

I was making lunch when Ink, Blue, and Dream came through a portal.

"Heya Error!" Blue greeted.

"Hello, Blue. Hello Ink. Hello Dream." I responded.

"Sup Error." Ink says. Dream just nods in greeting.

"Mama! Who are you talking to- *Gasps* New people! Hi! I'm Ray! And hello again Uncle Blue" my daughter exclaimed, causing me to chuckle.

"Heya Ray! How have you and Sun been?" Blue asked, rubbing Ray's head as I finished lunch.

"We've been good! Yesterday we went stargazing and tomorrow Momma says we will visit Daze and Ase again!" Ray ranted.

"Mwehehe that's awesome! By the way, these are my friend's Ink and Dream!" Blue says.

"Hey, kid." Ink greets.

"Hello, little one.

"Hello! I'm Ray! Oh, wait imma go get Sun to meet you too!" Ray shouts running out of the room.

"Make sure you clean up your toys while you're at it! Lunch is ready after all!" I yell after her. My response was a distant Okay.

"When did you have children?" Dream asked.

"7 years ago. I... didn't have consent in it but it is worth the pain and bad memories for those two sweethearts." I replied, setting out lunch on the counter for the kids and the star sanses.

"Hi, mom! Hi Uncle Blue! Hi strangers!" Sun says as the kids return.

"Hi, sweetie/Heya Sun/Hey kid/Hello." We all greeted at once.

"So what brings you three by? And especially so soon for you Ink?" I questioned, leaning against the counter.

"Well, we wanted you to sign a Peace treaty. No Creation, No Destruction." Ink explains.

"I'm willing to. What time will we have a meeting, if that is what's going to happen, to sign it?" I questioned.

"Next week. Perhaps on Wednesday? One of us will come over to escort you to the meeting area, where the other two and Classic will be waiting. We can have some of the council keep an eye on your kids." Ink suggested.

"Hmm...The time is fine by me but may I ask if I can approve who watches my children?" I ask.

"Why?" Dream resorted back.

"No offense Dream, but the only one I trust 100 percent on the light side is Blue, And he will be at the signing," I explained.

"Mom, can't the entire council just be there? I'm pretty sure we will know who to stay away from. And if we need you we can just teleport to you." Sun offered.

"I don't mind that idea If it's fine by you three?" I say, getting three nods in response.

~Time skip~  
Dream's POV:

I walked through the portal to see Error finishing up his daughter's hair. When he's done he looks up to see me.

"Are you all ready?" I Ask.

"Yep. Cmon kids, let's go." Error responds.

I walk through the portal with Error and his kids. As we walk I look towards him. Where did he get all those scars? How is he alive and not in pain? His posture and how he walks... it reminds me of dad. His posture is like of royalty and he walks as if nothing can take him down. Well, I guess nothing can.

"Something on your mind?" He asks me, taking me by surprise. I look back in front of me and see some sans's looking at us as we walk by.

"I was wondering why we could never defeat you. You've always won the battles, and even then showed MERCY. Why and how?" I reply.

"Hm. I guess you couldn't know without CHECKing me or asking, huh. The truth is, I can't die. Fate made it so I am immortal. Just like Ink, you, Death, Life, and whoever your Yin is. And as to why I showed MERCY is because I refuse to kill more than needed." He answered.

"Why did you ACT insane" I question.

"A facade, or an ACT as you put it, is the best way to hide how you truly feel."

"How did you get all of those scars?"

"FIGHTs. From almost anyone, anywhere. But I got used to the pain within the first hundred years."

"Who all didn't attack you right on the spot?"

"The Chara's, Blue, Moon, Daze, and Ase. The Chara's that have met me are Prime, Switch, Nova, And Star. Moon and I often talked in Outertale, but he has been busy with his kingdom. Blue was the first one to question why from your side. And Daze and Ase are a natural side."

"I never did understand why they didn't pick a side."

"But they did. They picked their own side. They wanted the entire story from the person themselves and not second hand. Honestly Blue was taking a risk asking me why."

"How so?"

"What if somebody found out and thought he was a traitor? That is the entire reason I asked him to keep it a secret until more people have asked me."

"I guess your right there..."

"Ya know Dream. In battles, it seems like you wait on everybody else to attack. But what will happen if you are attacked alone one day?"

"I'll FIGHT of course."

"Under whose orders?"

"Mine. Why?"

"Dream. In out of all these eons, when did you attack from your own orders last?"

"Simple it was before you dest...royed..."

"Exactly. It's been many Eons Dream. You may be a God and protector but you are still a monster. You are still Dream Feeling, Monster from Dreamtale. You should make your own decisions too. Yes, you should still listen to your friend's suggestions but make your own. You are your own monster, just like everyone else. Yes, most monsters have copies, but those copies have differences. Therefore, they are their own monsters. You may be fated to be God of Positivity but you are Still destined to do what you desire. Think of your choices as a throne, the kingdom as your future. Don't be a subject, be the ruler. Because in the end, we only live once. Yes, Resets exist And it May seem like that it's re-living over and over but that's not the case. Because that reset is entirely new. It's new because there has not been a reset numbered that one before." Error ranted.

"I...never thought of it that way... Thank you. Huh, oh here we are." I say. Errors response was a hum. I open the door and we walk inside.

"H-hey..." Flower fell sans, or Thorn greets us.

"Hello. These are my children Sun and Ray." Error explains, gesturing to the excited kids.

"Heh, We will be right across the hall if you need anything," I say as Error let's go if the children's hands. The kids hug Error then run off, causing me and Error to chuckle.

"Error let's not have them wait for any longer," I said, nodding towards the other side of the hall.

"Of course." He replies and we close the door and open the one right across from it.

~Lol another time skip~

"There. It's all signed." Ink says as he rolls up the scroll and puts it in a case.

"Finally. This was even longer than the normal meetings." Classic groans.

"You didn't even have to do anything. You just had to sit there." I deadpanned.

"Doing nothing takes a lot of work out of you." Classic chuckled.

"Who all agree's to have Classic write the treaty next time, raise your hands!" Ink shouts, raising his hand. He was followed by Me and Blue.

"Error you're not going to raise your hand?" Classic wondered?

"You see, I'm in a difficult situation. I don't really care who writes it." Error smiled, leaning forwards. This is the first time I've seen his posture relaxed and we've been in here for 2 and a half hours. His words caused Classic, Blue, And I to laugh.

"Hey, next time you write it!" Ink grumbles.

"Okay." Error smirked. This reaction caused Ink to groan. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Blue exclaimed. The door opened to reveal Outer with the two kids asleep in his arms.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt but these two fell asleep, and I figured you'd want them Error." Outer explains, handing the kids over to Error.

"It's fine. How were they? They didn't cause too much chaos, did they?" Error asked, going back to his formal posture.

"Oh no, not at all! Everybody seems to care for them in fact, even Red and Razz. With their rate, I bet they could show the entire underground of Underfell how to use MERCY." Outer chuckled. "By the way when will you all be done? Everyone else is starting to get impatient."

"Oh, we just finished. Cmon guys let's go tell them." I explain. My response was a bunch of nods. We all got up (besides Outer and Error, due to them already being up) and walked out to the other room. When we walked in everybody was looking our way.

"It's signed and done. There will be no more Creation or Destruction. This war is finally done." Ink explains. The entire room went into cheers while we snuck away.

"So, besides loud noises that could wake up my kids (and make me glitch harshly), why did we sneak away?" Error asks as we walked down the hallway.

"We are the only ones who don't drink and they all tend to drink when something happens." Classic explains.

"...Well, I trust them a little less now near my kids." Error deadpanned.

"Well, what do we do now?" Ink questions.

"I'm going home to put these two to sleep. Feel free to come over if you want." Error says than disappears.

"Wait, does this mean Error can teleport throughout AU's?" Outer asked.

"Maybe he teleports somewhere else and then uses a portal?" I respond.

"Well, I'm going to go to his house. Anybody joining?" Blue questions.

"Sure/yeah/why not/I will" We all said at once. Blue opened a portal and we all went through.


	5. Bonding with Some of the Council

**(This is going to be a short chapter** **due to the lack of idea's on how to make them bond. And I'm working on a video idea for my YouTube channel.)**

Blue's POV:  
As we walked in the house we saw Error come back from putting his kids to bed.

"So what do we do now?" Outer asked.

"There are some games in the living room-" Error started.

"That's a great idea! Bonding time!" I exclaimed as I pushed everyone into the living room.

"Wait, What?!" Everyone but Error shouted. (Poor Error. You don't get to make dinner earlier then normal.)

"Oi don't wake my kids up by your yelling. Whoever does is going to put them to bed next time." Error fused.

Games that were played:   
Minecraft  
Roblox  
Monopoly   
And Sorry.

~Time Skip to next week~


	6. Locket

**Heheheh it's time for the part I've been waiting for. The start of the very first twist.**

Geno's POV:

Ink, Fresh, and I were babysitting Error's kids while he was out buying food for his home. I don't know why he wanted us three to babysit them but I didn't mind. Right now the kids were playing video games. I was watching them when I noticed a picture.

"Hey Kids?" I start, having hums as my response. "Why is there just this picture on the TV stand?" I ask.

"Hm? Ah, that's because Mom has a picture of it in his locket!" Ray replies.

"Locket? I've never seen Error with a locket..." Ink mutters.

"That's because he doesn't like showing the other picture inside. Apparently, it's a picture he and his younger brothers took right before an accident resulting in our Uncle's to lose their memories of Mom. He cared a lot for her younger siblings from how grandma puts it." Sun answers the unspoken question.

"Mhm! Mom normally hides it under his shirt. I don't think he's taken it off even before we were born." Ray finished.

"Huh... I guess E Broski has a lot of secrets, yo." Fresh says. I was about to agree when I heard the front door open.

"Hey, I'm home!" Error shouts from the front hallway. Sun and Ray immediately got up and rushed to Error. Fresh, Ink, and I slowly followed behind.

"Hey, Error." I greet.

"Heya guys. Was everything alright while I was gone?" Error asked.

"Yeah, it was fine. Though when Geno asked your kids about the picture in the living room, it only left us with more questions about this apparent locket." Ink states.

"Hm? Ah yeah." Error replies, taking a locket out from underneath his shirt. "It's just an old locket with family photo's in it, that's all. I remembered on my way home that I was having a guest over for dinner if you guys want to meet her and stay over. She's going to be here soon. I already ran it through her and she said it's fine."

"We'd love to Broski!" Fresh replied Ink and I agreed with a nod from us both.

"Great! I'm going to go start dinner!" Error waved as he went into the kitchen. He was in there for 30 minutes and finished when we heard a knock on the door. We followed him into the hallway where we saw him hugging an older woman.

"Heya" Error started.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mom."


	7. Dinner.

Ink's POV:

"Heya Mom" Error said.

"Hello, Ruru!" Error's mom greeted. "Hm? Ah hello, you three. Error has told me quite a bit about you in the last few days."

"Pleasure to meet you, mam. I'm Ink." I greeted. I glanced over to Error and see that he's recording. Why?

"Hello Ink. My name's Pearl." She introduced herself.

"Wassup Mam! My name's Fresh yo! And this is Geno!" Fresh exclaimed.

"Hehehe Hello Fresh and Geno-" She started but I tuned them out when I heard Error muttering to himself.

"Oh, when they get their memories back I am never letting them down on this. This is gold." Error chuckled to himself. He then turned off the camera and walked over to his mom.

"Well we should go eat dinner now" Error explained.

"Of course. Let's go." Pearl giggled, walking away with Error as he motioned for us to come. As we walked, I overheard their conversation.

"So did you record me re-introducing myself to them?" Pearl asked Error.

"Ya kidding mom? That is practically gold to embarrass them when they regain their memories." Error chuckled.

They looked like they were going to say more but we got to the kitchen before they could. Once dinner was finished I asked them something.

"Hey, Error? Pearl? I've overheard you both talking about 'them' a lot. And from Sun and Ray, I can only guess 'they' are their uncles. But may I ask why us introducing ourselves is good for embarrassing whoever your siblings are Error?" I questioned.

Error looks over to his mom and she gives a nod.


	8. What!?

**This is my third chapter for the day because I couldn't wait. By the way, I'm not losing all my dignity by making Fresh's thoughts the way he talks. There are too many chapters ahead for me to lose it all now.**

Fresh's POV:

When Ink asked that question, Error looked towards his mom and she nodded. Error sighed.

"Okay, this will seem kinda strange but I'm hoping you'll understand this." Error said, sighing again. "This is Pearl Outcode. She is an important part of our family."

Our? Wait. Sun and Ray said that Error had three siblings that forgot... Ink, Geno, and I all have admitted to not knowing our past... "Yo Broski... are we...?" I ask. Error nods his head. "Yo! That's so radical Bro!" I exclaim. **(I just keep on killing my dignity. Why am I doing this to myself.)**

"Umm... What's going on? I don't get it." Geno said.

"I'm with Geno. Completely clueless here." Ink admitted.

"Hmmm Ah! Did Sun and Ray mention what the two pictures in my locket were off?" Error asked. I see where he is going with this.

"Yes. Your younger siblings who lost their memories... Oh, wait are we really?!" Geno asks. Once again Error nods his head.

"Okay since I'm the only one left in the dark, I'll continue what Geno was saying. In the Locket is a picture of you and your kids, and you and your younger brothers before they forgot." Ink finished.

"You want to know what those two dorks found out?" Error said taking off the necklace.

"Hey!" Geno shouted.

"That was unneeded E Bro!" I said.

"Not to me, it wasn't. Anyways Inky, look inside the locket for your answer." Error finished, sliding the locket to Ink. I and Geno look over his shoulder when he opened it out of curiosity.

"How did you get a picture of all of us? And how does this answer my question?" Ink asks. Me, Geno, and Mom face-palm.

"Ink. Seriously?" Error groaned shaking his head.

"Inky Bro, what E Bro is trying to say is that we are brothers, yo," I explained. The look on his face in realization is priceless.

"Wait, what!? Wait... then what was the incident?" Ink asks turning back to Error and Mom. I and Geno do the same. Their expressions darken.

"Your Father... wasn't very kind..." Mom started.

"I... tried taking most of the hits... but he got to you three when I wasn't near..." Error finished. Our expressions widen in shock.

"AHEM, Anyways that's in the past. Father went to a jail asylum. Turns out he was insane." Error stated.

"I... see..." Geno said.

"Hey, cant Sci Broski help with our unrad memory problem?" I ask as Ink slid the locket back to Error, who put it back on.

"Yeah! I'll go call him!" Ink exclaims happily, jumping off of the table and running into the living room.

"Pfff, there's a reason he's the youngest I guess." Error chuckles.

"So I and Fresh are the middle kids?" Geno asks.

"Yup. In fact your both twins but we always let you both choose the day you celebrated your birthday on instead. Fresh you chose Feb 21st and Geno you chose March 16th." Mom said.

"E Bro why are you laughing?" I ask when Error suddenly starts laughing.

"Because I just remembered I recorded you three re-introducing yourselves to mom," Error said in-between laughs, holding up his phone. Geno started chasing him while I and mom laughed.

"*sighs* I remember when all of you would run around playing. Now eons later turn out you kids had a war and the oldest of you all is a parent, even if I've already met the sweethearts." Mom said.


	9. Potions.

**In this book, Sci will be a year older than Pearl. He isn't the youngest no more. Now the oldest sans. Why? Ships, that's why.**

Sci's POV:

When Ink called me to explain what was going on, I only had one thought going through my head.

'Why is it the siblings that go to war? First Dream and Nightmare and now Ink, Error, Geno, and Fresh?'

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I remembered what I was doing. Right need to finish the potions to help them remember.

~Tem skip~

I had finished the potions an hour ago and called Ink to tell him so. I a portal and saw five figures. I tensed up when I saw Error but I wondered who the lady was.

"Heya Sci broski! This is our radical mom, yo!" Fresh said, gesturing to the lady.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name's Pearl Outcode. Despite the short time, Ink has told me a lot about you." Pearl greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms.Pearl," I responded.

"Get a room please." Geno groaned. His words left me and Pearl blushing, while the sibling laughed.

"Error stop recording them!" Ink scolded playfully. Wait... Error is recording?

"No thanks, baby bro. I must have embarrassing moments for everyone. It has always been a personal goal." Error replied, laughing.

"A-anyways here's the potions." I stuttered, still flustered. I everyone in the Outcode family, sans Pearl and Error, a potion. I watched as they sat down and drunk them.

Now time to wait for the potions work to be done.


	10. Geno's Memories

Geno's POV:

Everything went black. It stayed like that for a few minutes until everything changed into a darkly lit room. In that room, I saw Fresh, Error, and myself in it but as kids. Fresh and I was falling asleep and Error was singing.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby Even when the music's gone, gone. just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Just close your eyes, you'll be alright  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound"

Okay, I have to admit, Error sings well. I was about to move closer to them when the door behind me opened and slammed shut. The kid Fresh had already fallen asleep, but the Kid Error and the Kid me didnt. They looked surprised and concerned, rushing to whoever was behind me. I turned around to see Mom. I think she's pregnant with Ink from her stomach.

"Mom are you okay? What did he do to you?" The kid Error asked.

"I'm fine sweeties. He just slapped me once, that's all." Mom replied. Who slapped her!?

"Let us help you momma." The kid me said, as Error and Geno lead her to a chair.

"Hmmm, Ya know kids... we never did figure out a name for your soon to be little brother." Mom said.

"Right! What should we call him?" Past me asked. Mom was trying to change the subject, and it worked.

"Hmmm... Maybe Ink?" Kid Error suggested.

"Ink... I think its a wonderful idea. What about you Geni?" Mom questioned, turning to kid me.

"I love it!" The kid me exclaimed.

"Hehehe. Alright. Ink it is." Mom said.

Everything faded back to black and then to a kitchen. I only see me, Ink, and Fresh but I hear yelling.

"Bro when will Mom and Dad stop fighting?" Kid Fresh asked Kid me.

"Soon Fresh. Soon." Kid me replied. The kid me is holding a baby Ink. I leave the room to where I hear the yelling. I was surprised at what I saw. I saw a stranger, who I presume to be Dad, yelling at Mom. Error is in-between them trying to stop mom from being hurt.

"You Glitch get out of the way!" Dad yelled at Error.

"Over my dead body! You aren't hurting mom!" The kid Error shouted back.

"Error, sweetie please go with your siblings." Mom tried coaxing Error to go.

"No! He will hurt you then!" Error replied.

"You little brat!" Dad yelled again, taking out a bone.

"I refuse to sit by and watch my family be hurt by you!" Error growled at dad, taking out his strings.

I gasped as Error snapped the bone Dad threw at him with ease. For some reason, Mom and Dad are shocked.

"How did you do that!? You're weak!" Dad yelled wanting an explanation. Error just chuckled.

"Isn't it amazing what a little training can do?" Error smirked, making dad more frustrated.

Dad started throwing more and more bones at Error who snapped them all to dust. After 10 boned Error had enough and strung of Dad's soul.

"Let me go you abomination!" Dad demanded. Yet I could tell he was scared.

"The only abomination I see is the one tied up by strings." Error growled. "Now listen here. You leave us alone and never return or otherwise your dust. Got it?"

"Fine," Dad grumbled.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Error raised an eye(?) brow.

"I said fine," Dad replied.

"Good. Now go." Error hissed, opening a portal and motioning to it. Dad walked through it and the portal closed.

"Error are you okay?" Mom asked rushing over. I just noticed that she was with the younger me, Fresh, and Ink.

"Yeah, mom! And don't worry about Dad. He won't bother us anytime soon." Error chirped happily, hugging mom.

"...He is still alive... right?" Mom asked.

"Mhm! I did threaten his life though if he returned. But he doesn't need to know that the threat was empty." Error giggled, making Mom chuckle out of relief.

"Good. I don't want you to have to kill others." Mom sighed. Oh if only she knew then. Everything faded back to black and then I woke up back into reality.


	11. Fresh's Memories

Fresh's POV:

After taking the potion everything faded away to a black. A minute later everything turned into a school. I saw a kid me, Geno, Error, and Ink.

"Bye Big bro! Bye, little bro!" Kid me and Geno waved are we went into the school.

"Bye boys! Be safe!" Error replied, then walked off with Ink to another area.

Following kid Geno and kid me into the school, I saw them head into a classroom.

"Hm? Ah, you two must be the new students. Please introduce yourselves." The teacher greeted.

"Hi! I'm Geno Outcode! I'm the younger twin out of us two!" Geno chirped.

"And I'm Fresh Outcode. I'm the older twin." Kid me said happily.

With a flicker of the lights, I was at the back of the school and saw Kid me, Kid Geno, and two bullies. From what it looks like I was defending Geno.

"Get out of the way punk!" One of the bullied growled.

"Not if you're going to hurt my brother!" Kid me replied.

"Hey, dude, why don't we just beat them both up?" The second bully suggested.

"You know what, your right! Lets!" The first bully said. I noticed Error walking up behind the bullies.

"OR!" Error started, scaring the bullies who turned to see Error holding Ink. "You both could leave my younger brothers alone with never bothering them again and I just might forget this happened?"

"Ha! What can you do?" The first bully asked. Oh if only those bullies knew what Error has done before the treaty. Anyways, I watched as Error gave the kid Ink to the kid me and Geno.

"Please hold on to Inky you two." Error asked, and his response was a nod from the kid me and Geno. Error turned around and got out his strings. So he's been able to always use them, huh.

I spectated as Error strung up the two bullies' souls and whispers something to them, I'm guessing to be threats. When the bullies nodded he released them and walked Kid me, Kid Geno, and Kid Ink somewhere.

Everything went black again and then into a birthday party with the entire family sans Dad.

"Happy birthday Fresh, Happy birthday to you." Everyone there sang to the kid me. I observed as the kid me blew out the candles.

"Hey, momma?" Kid me questioned.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Where did Dad go? I haven't seen him all day." kid me replied.

"Dad is still alive but he won't be coming back. You boys are safe now from that man." Mom answered.

"Really!?" Kid me, Geno and Ink exclaimed happily. I guess Dad wasn't the nicest.

"Yup! We don't have to worry about him anymore." Error chirped.

Everything faded back into the black. Then I woke up.


	12. Ink's Memories

Ink's POV:

After I had the potion, everything went away and was replaced by a black. When I blinked I was suddenly in a large crowd, besides adult versions of me, Geno, Error, and Fresh. I think this was before we lost our memories or somewhere close.

"I love us going to conventions but stars my legs always get sore." Younger Geno complained.

"Aw come on G Bro! Ain't the pain worth some radical family time?" Younger Fresh asked.

"Yeah. It is." Geno admitted.

"Cmon! I wanna see all the art stuff and cosplays!" Younger me exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Okay Inky. Let's go." Younger Error chuckled. I followed them as they walked off.

"So I'm guessing Mom has work right now?" Geno asked Error.

"Yeah. She'll pick us up at 3. I'll just text her if we want to stay longer so instead we can just portal home." Error hummed.

"Got it E Bro!" Fresh replied.

"Heya boys! Surprised to see you guys came back." A girl skeleton said at an art booth.

"Really Daze? You shouldn't. We have been coming every year for 25 years." Younger me replied. So that's Daze.

"Heh True True. So anything you guys see that you like?" Daze asked.

"Heh, not for me. By the way, how are you and Ase been doing? I swear you guys are couple goals." Error talked with Daze as Younger me, Geno, and Fresh looked around.

"We got engaged actually! We're also looking into merging out AU's. Our royal families died and seeing as Ase's kid doesn't reset anymore, and my kids never reset to start with, I and Ase were picked to lead the AU's due to most knowledge on the other universes." Daze explained.

"Wow! Congrats!" Error congratulated.

"Heh, Thanks!" Daze replied.

A black mist came from somewhere and blocked my vision. When it left Our family was in a van, with a ton of convention items. Guess this is on the way home.

"Did you boys have fun?" Mom asked.

"Yep,/Yes Mom/Yeah/Mhm!" Was her responses.

"Good! By the way, Error, How is Daze and Ase?" Mom asked, glancing at Error.

"They're fine! In fact, they got engaged and are looking into merging their AU's seeing as their royal families passed sadly." Error repeated but shorted.

"Oh, it's sad that we won't see Violet, Golden, Rani, and Delroy anymore. But what about their kids?" Mom questioned.

"Dunno. I guess none of them wanted to take the throne. You know how they always wanted to explore the AU's instead." Error replied.

"Hm, True." Mom hummed.

"Mom! Look out!" Geno suddenly shouted. In front of the car was a different car coming right for us. Everything went black at the impact. Then I was back at Sci's.


	13. Outcode siblings bond

Error's POV: 

I had asked Mom and Daze to babysit my kids since Inky wanted all of us to bond. So he's in the living room setting something up while Geno, Fresh, and I are in my room. Geno is reading a book while Fresh is looking through stored away stuff. Oh, what am I doing? I'm tuning my guitar. I haven't played in a while and I'd thought I'd play for the kids as a surprise.

"I'm Done~!" Ink shouts bursting through the door. The action caused Fresh to fall down and for Geno and I to almost drop our items.

"Ink Bro that was un-rad." Fresh shouts from the closet.

"Fresh come out of the closet! And Error, I'm keeping this book." Geno states.

"That fine by me. I've already read it several times." I replied. 

"I'm Gay yo!" Fresh shouts, bursting out of the door.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Geno yelled. I placed my guitar on my bed as I got up.

"Cmon let's go!" Ink drags us into the living room where he set up a blanket fort facing the tv.

"It looks exactly like the ones we all use to make..." I muttered in awe.

"You mean all besides Geno and Fresh?" Ink remarked, causing me and him to chuckle.

"Hey!" Geno shouted.

"G bro, you gotta admit, back then all we did was eat the snacks yo." Fresh pointed out.

"True..." Geno murmured.

Several hours later of Disney movies, we went through all the ones that Ink had.

"So what now?" Geno asked.

"Hmmm, aha! Wait here!" I said, getting up and running to my bedroom. I grabbed my guitar and raced back.

"So what you got E bro?" Fresh asked.

"Heh, anybody remembers this?" I asked, pulling out the guitar.

"I do! Wow, how long has it been since you placed?" Ink gasped.

"Many eons in front of you guys but I did play for my kids when they were toddlers," I answered, sitting down. I started to strum it and sing.

"Merrily we fall out of line, out of line.  
I'd fall anywhere with you  
I'm by your side.  
Swinging in the rain  
Humming melodies.  
We're not going anywhere until we freeze. I'm not afraid anymore  
I'm not afraid. Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Carefully we'll place for our destiny.  
You came and you took this heart  
And set it free.  
Every word you write and sing is so warm to me  
So warm to me.  
I'm torn, I'm torn.  
To be right where you are. I'm not afraid anymore.  
I'm not afraid. Forever is a long time.  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.  
Tell me everyday  
I get to wake up to that smile.  
I wouldn't mind it at all.  
I wouldn't mind it at all. You so know me.  
Pinch me gently.  
I can hardly breathe.  
Forever is a long, long time.  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.  
Tell me, every day I get to wake up to that smile.  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all"

When I finished, they clapped.


	14. A Peace Treaty Between Hope and Fear.

Nightmare's POV:

My crew was upstairs messing around when I heard a knock on the door. I sighed, placing down the book I was reading and got up to answer the door. I opened it to see Dream standing there. I immediately get into a fighting stance.

"Dream!? Why are you here?" I demanded. My forced stoic face switched to confusion when he offered his staff.

"B-Nightmare I just want to talk. I want this war to end. Please, can we at least try to work it out?" Dream asked. I'm shocked. He's willing to listen?

"Fine... But my gang is upstairs so I'll be back. I doubt this will work out if they attack you on the spot." I explained as I lead Dream to the couch.

"Of course." He replies. I nod and walk upstairs to the room my gang was in. Out of the 30 rooms in this mansion, how did I know it was this one? I could sense their feelings. Okay, I'm joking they asked to use my room for hanging out. I opened the door causing them to pause their game and look at me.

"My brother and I are going to be downstairs working out a possible treaty. If any of you attack him if he has not attacked first then whoever does will have to clean the entire mansion. Understand?" I questioned. My reply was a nod from them all. "Good," I said, closing the door and walking back downstairs.

"They won't attack you unless you attack first," I explained to my brother as I sat down in the armchair I was sitting in before.

"Understood." Dream replies. Wow, who knew that Dream could be so formal.

We talked for a few hours. Me explaining why I ate the apples, how quickly that feeling wore off once I got here, The balance between Hope and Fear, and how I met the gang. He explained the feeling of suddenly being stone and turning out of it, How he wanted to do this for a long time, and about this 'Error' and him telling my brother to do what he wants to.

"Dream...?" I asked reluctantly.

"Yes?" Dream replied.

"...Are you sure you only want this treaty for me or to say that you 'tamed' me...?" I questioned.

"Nighty I swear on my life the thought of quote on quote 'taming' you never crossed my mind. I always just wanted you back." Dream answered, grabbing my hands.

"I... Okay." I said. He really doesn't want to say that he 'tamed' me... A few more hours and Dream and I have written down and signed a Peace Treaty between Hope and Fear.

"Thank you b-Nightmare. For listening." Dream says I lead him out.

"Of course. But... call me Brother since we are no longer at war." I replied.

"Sorry Dream but you are not leaving yet!" Cross giggled. 

"Sibling bonding time!" Killer shouts as Dream and I were pushed upstairs and into my room.

"Wait, what!?" Both Dream and I ask at the same time.


	15. Gang and Dream Bonding Time

"Killer, Cross I swear if you don't let us out then you're both getting thrown out the window again!" I threatened then from withing my room.

"Again?" Dream snickered.

"My gang are utter idiots." I chuckled.

"It will be a worthy sacrifice!" Cross yelled back in response.

"Agreed!" Killer shouts.

"Well, if they are willing to be thrown out the window then they really want us to bond," I stated. "Normally they'd run when I threaten them with that."

"What do they do to make you threaten them with it, besides now?" Dream asked.

"They will fight over and every sweet we get. Cookies, cupcakes, cake, donuts. Though its normally chocolate. I threaten them so they stop fighting for once in their lives." I groaned as I listed off the sweets we normally get.

"Wow, so it's like they are siblings and you are the dad?" Dream laughed.

"Oh, stars I am..." I muttered in shock. This only caused Dream to laugh harder.

"So who's the mom then?" Dream asked in-between laughs.

"Definitely Horror. He mades always sure that everyone eats. And he refuses to let me stay up at night to do paperwork." I said, starting to laugh.

"Okay, so I know who to give a mothers day card to!" Dream laughed.

"Heh, The rest of the gang will be upset at you if you don't make let them join," I responded.

"Got it! Wait.. if you're the dad to most of your gang.. that means I'm the uncle..." Dream stopped laughing. I, on the other hand, laughed so much I turned into my passive form.

"Yes, please let this happen! I won't complain about being the dad friend if this is true!" I barely said due to laughing.

"Dream what's going on in there? Why does it sound like Nightmare is going to die by laughter?" Cross asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in and let me explain." Dream said, laughing again. A few minutes later Cross and Killer and laughing in the room as well.

"Wait, does this mean Horror and Nightmare are married?" Cross asked in-between laughs.

"What about me?" Horror questioned as he poked his head through the doorway.

"If Nightmare is the dad friend and you are the mom friend then does this mean you are married?" Killer repeated Cross's question.

"... I want a divorce then." Killed replied causing everyone to laugh more.

"Horror no, what about the kids!?" I joked, pointing at Killer and Cross.

"Horror yes! I'm tired of you throwing everyone out the window." Horror played along, starting to laugh too.

"Horror didn't I tell you to not break my brother's heart or you're dust?" Dream asked in-between laughs.

"But what if I love you now Dream?" Horror questioned, causing everyone to laugh more.

"Mom don't betray us for Uncle Dream!" Cross said.

"Yeah, Dream's mine," Killer added.

"Brother how could you date my child!" I laughed.

All of this time we didn't notice that Dust was staring at us weirdly through the doorway.


	16. Error Meets the 'Dark' Sans

Cross's POV:

When Nightmare and Dream said that we'll be going to meet somebody new in Outertale, I did not expect to see another black bones skeleton with two children. But that's not what made me surprised. It was the scars. He had scars all over his body and yet didn't look one bit in pain. He just kept on watching the children run around Ink, Geno, and Fresh. Nightmare and Dream led us over to them.

"Hey, guys. Error, this is Nightmare, Horror, Dust, Killer, and Cross. Guys, this is Error and his children Sun and Ray." Dream introduced everyone.

"Hello!" The kids greeted in unison.

"Sup." Error said.

"Heya," I responded. The rest of the gang said variations of hellos. 

"Wow dude, I didn't know somebody could worse wounds then me. What happened?" Horror asked.

"Ah yeah... that. You see before that dork" He starts, as he points to Ink off to the side playing with the kids, "Had a potion that Geno, Fresh, and I are his older siblings he started a war with me. I was forced to destroy AU's since Fate didn't remind him that there's a limit. So I just had my mom, Daze, Ase, Prime, Switch, Nova, and Star."

"Wait.. those four know of the man who saves the chara equals... Ask him if he knows who!" X demanded as we all sat down next to him.

"Hey, there's a chara that only I and other chara equals can see and they noticed the name of the Chara equals you mentioned. And they were wondering if you knew who saved the Chara's and Swap! Frisk's with that support system AU." I asked Error.

"That was me. I didn't want most of them to know due to the war but now that it's over when I see Prime, Switch, Nova, or Star again I'm going to ask them to bring me there." Error explained. Well X is now staring in awe.

"Wait, why do you have to ask?" Dust questioned.

"So they don't attack right away or hug me... I know that most of the Chara equals are jumpy due to being blamed for the Genocide Routes and I have hapaphobia." Error said. X looks disappointed that she can't hug him.

"I'm surprised that I haven't found you earlier. Your aura is so negative that it only has a small bit of positivity." Nightmare mutters.

"What can I say? I'm good at hiding." Error smiled with a shrug. "After all, I've hidden from Ink countless times and there's only four, well now five, Chara equals that know I'm the one who helps them."

"I've heard of something called a schedule by my Chara when I didn't stop the resets. What does that mean?" Killer asked.

"Well, there can't be pure pacifist timelines. There must be a balance like everything else. So when I found out they didn't know how to strategically make a way to have then routes even out, I made a schedule and asked Prime to take it to everyone to use. Before the schedule, it was just pure Genocide and Netrual runs with some pacifist here and there." Error explained.

He all got to know each other a bit more then everyone headed back home. Strange, I saw Error and the Kid's head into the forest.


	17. Error meets up with Prime, Switch, Nova, and Star

Error's POV:

"Heya Dad." Prime greets as she stood at the front door with Switch, Nova, and Star.

"Sup kiddos," I respond.

"Uncle Star! Uncle Switch! Aunt Prime! Aunt Nova!" Sun and Ray shout at the same time, running to hug the teens.

"Hey Squirts," Star said, rubbing Sun and Ray's head when they hug him.

"Cmon let's go inside," I say as I unlock the door and open it. Sun and Ray run to their room to get ready for bed.

"So how's life been, Dad?" Nova asked.

"Pretty good! Inky, Geni, and Fresh now remember that we are siblings and there are no more wars. Ink finally asked why." I explained.

"Really! That's awesome! Wait, does this mean you will meet the other Chara equals?" Switch asked.

"Yup! Whenever you guys are ready and they know. I don't want to scare them or crash." I replied.

"Yes! Finally, they won't have to bug us for info about you!" Prime says dropping to her knee's, causing the rest of us to laugh at her antics.

"Heh, We'll bring you over next week. Are you going to bring Sun and Ray?" Nova asked.

"No. I understand that some of the Chara equals are going to still be jumpy so I'll ask Inky to babysit them again." I explained and Prime sat back onto the couch.

"Have they met your mom yet?" Star questioned.

"Mhm! In fact, I got it on a recording. They met her before they got their memories back." I answer, pulling up the recording on my phone.

~Aka the chapter named Dinner.~

After watching it the two Chara's and two Swap frisks were laughing at how formal they were.

"Geni tried chasing me for it but he failed, Hehe!" I added.

~Next week, Friday~


	18. Ink meets Prime, Switch, Nova, and Star

Ink's POV:

I walked over to Error's house since he asked me to babysit his kids for the day. I wonder why. I arrived at the house and knocked on his door. A second later the original Chara opened the door. I think her name was Prime.

"Ah, you're Ink, right? Cmon Dad's waiting for you." Prime said as she let me inside.

"I wasn't aware Error had more kids then Sun and Ray," I say.

"Heh, he doesn't. Switch, Nova, Star, and I just call him dad because that's how he acts. He's more of our unofficial caretaker." Prime hummed.

"Really? Wait, is he the one that set up that system for the first fallen humans?" I ask.

"Mhm! But only us four and X know though. We are taking him to meet all the other Chara equals now actually. He didn't want us to be in danger during the war." Prime replied.

"Hey Dad, Ink's here!" Prime shouts as she enters the room.

"Sup Ruru." I greet.

"Heya baby bro." Error smiled.

"Well, now that you're here we can go. Everyone might go insane if they wait for another minute." Switch laughed as he walked through an open portal.

"Alright. Bye baby bro. Bye sweethearts." Error said giving us three a hug then leaving through the portal.

"Later squirts." Star chuckled, as the Chara equals left through the portal, it closing after Star walked through.


	19. The Chara Equals Meet Their Savior

Nova's POV:

"Hey Everyone! He's here~!" I greeted as I slammed open the door. All the other Chara's and swap frisks look at me with shock.

"Nova, what have we said about slamming open doors." Dad chuckled as Prime, Switch, and Star brought him in.

"Sorry, dad! But hey, at least Sun and Ray weren't here." I say.

"Yes but I know that there are still children here." Dad hummed.

"True... Sorry, Dad..." I reply.

"Um... Excuse me sir but are you the one who saved us?" Flowerfell Chara or Flower asked.

"Yes, I am. And I'm sorry that I couldn't be more direct in taking care for you all. I didn't want to involve more than needed in the war between Creation and Destruction. But now that the war's over with I don't need to worry about that." Error answered with a smile.

"Thank you for helping us."Reapertale Chara, aka Chaos, thanked.

"It's no problem," Dad said.

"Wait... WHY ARE THERE SO MANY SCARS ON YOUR BODY!?" Flowerswap Frisk or Lilly asked.

"Eh, just a result of the war." Dad answers.

"Why haven't you been healed before?! Come on!" Underfell Chara, also known as Mer, said as he drags Dad to the medic room. Prime, Switch, Star, and I follow behind Lilly, Mer, Chaos, and Flower.

"Um... you guys should probably know that Dad has hapaphobia..." Star starts as we saw Dad glitching harshly. "And his body rejects healing magic. Trust me, if he could have been healed, it would have been done by now."

"Oh..." Mer responds as she lets go of Dad. "Sorry!"

"!tS f!n3. ! jUsT hAv3 t0 wA!T f0r Th3 gL!tCh!nG t0 cAlM d0wN." Dad explains.

30 minutes later and Dad is covered in bandages. He got to know all the Chara equals and now they are calling him Dunckle. But he did take off the bandages before we left with the reason was so he didn't worry his kids.


	20. Puppets and Jobs

Geno's POV:

"Bros! Look what I found!" Fresh exclaimed as he carried in a box.

"What is it Fresh?" Ink asked.

"It's a bunch of radical puppets! Though I didn't know somebody made puppets of the AU sanses, yo." Fresh explained, as he set the box down and shows a few puppets.

"Oh, I forgot that I made those a few years ago. The stitching is a bit loose now though..." Error muttered.

"Error, you made these?" I asked.

"Yup! Though I am going to have to re-do the stitches on these or they'll fall apart." Error hummed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ink questioned.

"You never asked." Error replied.

"Do you have dolls of us E bro?" Fresh said.

"I made them but I personally don't have them. I gave them to Mom for her birthday." Error answered.

"You should become a sewing teacher!" Ink suggested.

"Maybe..." Error replied, now looking lost in thoughts.

"Huh, none of have jobs now that I think about it..." I mutter.

"Wouldn't it be radical if we all got jobs at the same place yo?" Fresh suggested.

"Yeah! Wait hold on!" Ink says suddenly and starts scrolling through his phone. A few minutes later he shows us a job application.


	21. Jobs

Error's POV:

A month later we started our jobs as teachers. Though it's not a normal school. We are teaching at a school that's kindergarten all the way to the end of college. Yeah, it's a big building. But hey, we are all teaching at the collage aspect. Geni is teaching Drama, Fresh is teaching Dance, I'm teaching sewing, and of course Inky is teaching art.

I walked through my classroom. Luckily we all got it in the same hall. Apparently Nightmare and Blue are teaching here too because Nightmare's teaching music on this hall and Blue is teaching cooking.

"Good Morning class! My name is Error Outcode but call me whatever you like that's not formal." I greeted.

"Good morning Error!" The class responded.

"Now, since it's the first day in this class for all of us, Let's go around getting to learn about each other. After that, you can ask questions to anybody." I said. This went on for 5 minutes and then 10 minutes later of asking questions, somebody asked me something.

"Error? What did you do before teaching?" A student named Rose asked me.

"Well, it wasn't that long ago when I stopped that job, thankfully. Today is my first day of teaching ever, but to answer your question I was the Forced God of Destruction. My younger brother Ink did not hear Fate when telling him that there's a limit on how many AU's there can be. But that's all over with." I hummed.

"So you're a god..." Rose asked. Everyone looks shocked.

"Yup!" I reply, popping the P. "Literally can't die. Lost the need to eat, sleep, or drink eons ago. Also got all these scars from it."

"Then why haven't you healed yourself?" a Chara named Reta questioned.

"Body rejects it," I answered.

"Even Chaos's?" Reta asked again.

"Mhm! Trust me, she's tried countless times along with all the other first fallen in the support system." I said.

"Aha! I knew it! You're the one who set up that support system for the Chara's, aren't you?" Reta shouted.

"Yeah, all you had to do was ask. After all, your AU has always been netrual along with Ase's well if they haven't merged it yet." I restored.

"You know Daze and Ase?" Reta asked dumbfounded.

"Yup! They've babysat my kids several times. Where do you think Sun and Ray came from? Daze told me you guys met." I smirked.

"Oh..." Reta responded, causing me to chuckle.

"Error, what are your powers?" A frisk called Ria asked.

"Strings, Blasters, and Bones." I hummed.


	22. Meeting Fate, Destiny, Chaos, and Abyss

Geno's POV:

The school year came and went. Today is now the last day of school.

"Well, class. Today's our last day for the year so you all can do whatever you wa-" I started but the door was rushed open and I was hit with water ballons. I turned to see Error giggling and running away. "...He's dead to me." I mutter

"As I was saying, Do whatever you want. Now I'm off to kill my older brother. Cya!" I say as I slowly walk out the door. Once outside I see that Blue had the same thing happen to him. We nodded at the same time knowing what we must do.

Blue took out two taco's and gave one to me. We quietly went to Error's classroom. The idiot left his door open. We the taco's at him then teleported out of view. I saw that my class had teleported away so I just pretended to read. When we got home I changed. I went to bed and woke up somewhere with my siblings.

"Hello, Geno, Error, Ink, and Fresh Outcode." Four people greet as they approached. I know them as Fate, Destiny, Chaos, and Abyss. I quickly moved in front of Error to protect him from Fate.


	23. Outcode siblings get a bit of their designed upper god powers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s late! I didn’t notice that I didn’t upload this and the next chapter onto here. And yes I have been on a bit of a break as I’ve worked on another story. I’ll upload it onto here once it’s done. And when it’s uploaded, i’ll Upload my other finished stories.

Geno's POV:

"Lady Fate, Lady Destiny, Sir Chaos, Sir Abyss. With everything that just happened aside, may I ask why we are here?" Error asked.

"Ah right. Well, you four are our prodigy's. Ink is to Fate, Error is to me, Genocide is to Abyss, and Fresh is to Cha. We'll be giving you some of our powers if you want." Destiny explained.

"Really? Why?" Fresh questioned.

"All gods have prodigies for when they pass unless they have children. We do not and are not immortal like you four." Abyss answered.

"Besides we all have already given you some powers, so it's not like it's something new. Fate gave Ink his brush, Destiny gave Error his strings, Abyss gave Geno the window to see any route, and I gave you the skateboard!" Cha chirped.

"Pardon me for asking, but what's the difference between Geni's windows and mine?" Error asked.

"Geno's windows can view current routes and yours can only look at the past." Fate replied.

"And the windows can look into other multiverses. For example, Undertwist isn't in this multiverse seeing as that's where another multiverse's Error comes from. In that multiverse, you four are not brothers as-well. That Error has a brother named Twisted instead and is married to that version of Ink, with an adopted child named Seafraid." Chaos said while bouncing.

"I... marry... Ink..." Error mumbled shocked.

"Oh, my stars..." Ink mutters.

"Seafraid... That means Peace of Gods. What happened there?" I asked.

"You'll have to see~!" Chaos giggled.

"Anyways, do you four want to be our prodigy's?" Destiny questioned.

"Sure." Fresh replied.

"Why not." Ink answered.

"It would be my honor, Lady Destiny." Error responded.

"I'd like to," I added.

"Great! Let's get started!" Abyss replied. 

The four gods in front of us created a mist with their hands. Fate had Yellow and Orange. Destiny had pale blue and light blue. Abyss had dark purple and black. Chaos had a very dark red and white.

The mist from their hands surrounded us and sunk in. All I saw was the color of the mist until everything returned to normal.

"You four now have some of our powers! Ink you should be able to create shards and light. Error, you should be able to create icicles and butterflies. Genocide you should be able to create illusions and darkness. Fresh you should be able to create animals and weapons." Chaos explained.

"Cool!" Fresh and Ink exclaimed at the same time.

"Thank you." Error and I added at the same pace.


	24. Geno And Fresh forgive Fate

Ink's POV:

"Wait... Lady Fate? Lady Destiny? Sir Abyss? Sir Chaos? How much time has passed outside of this place?" Error asked. Oh, stars I haven't thought of that!

"Don't worry Error. An hour here is a minute in reality. It's kinda like the Anti-void, but we made sure we could keep up with the time." Destiny reassured, making Error sigh in relief.

"Why'd you ask Error?" Chaos questioned.

"I was worried about Sun and Ray, my children. I...don't know who their father is so it's just me." Error replied.

"Ohhh that makes sense. But Destiny won't let us tell you who the father is due to something she did." Chaos said.

"Okay?" Error questioned.

"I regret nothing." Destiny huffed.

"Let's just start training..." Fate says sheepishly.

"Okay, broseph!" Fresh replies.

~A Hour Later~

"Before anything else, Geno. Fresh. Don't you both have something to say to Lady Fate?" Error raised his eye(?) brow in question.

"Error it's fine! You don't have to-" Fate started.

"No, I do. They haven't said they forgave you yet." Error huffed.

"Wait really? I thought we already said so." Geni said confused.

"I'm with G-bro dudes." Fresh added.

"Your thinking of Inky and I. Now apologize." Error demanded.

"We forgive you for hurting Erry/E Bro Fate." Geni and Fresh said in unison.


	25. Fate, Chaos, Destiny, And Abyss leave

(Short chapter because the reason this was delayed. Aka no idea what to do for this one chapter. But there will be quiet a lot of action coming up soon and I'll be uploading in three's so this can be done before school starts. Enjoy! )

Fresh's POV:

We walked with them and practiced more until they left. When we arrived back at Error's house, there was a letter on the steps. Error picked it up and read it out loud.

"Dear Error, Fresh, Geno, and Ink. Me and my brother, Nightmare are going to be hosting a sleepover at his mansion. I'll pick you up when it's time. Aka at 4. By, Dream." Error repeated out loud.

"So your gonna need to get a rad babysitter for yo kids, E bro?" I asked. He sighed and nodded, letting us in.

"Probably will just ask Daze and Ase." He replied, setting the note on the table.

He grabbed his phone and left the room for 5 minutes. He came back just as there was a knock on the door. He opened it to reveal another female skeleton from our past.

"Sup Daze." Error greeted, leading her in.

"Hey, Error. The sweethearts are in their room?" Daze questioned, earning a nod from Error.

She left to the kid's rooms. I was going to go sit down until a knock on the door interrupted my mind process.


	26. Sleepover at 'dark' sans house

Dream's POV:

A few minutes after I knocked on the door, Error opened up.

"Hi! You guys ready?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Let's go get them." He replied.

He leads me inside where I saw Ink, Geno, Fresh, a female skeleton, and the children.

"You must be Dream! My name's Daze. I'm these dorks childhood friend!" She greeted, holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Daze! I'm Ink's first new friend since he became a God." I replied, shaking her hand.

"Thanks again for babysitting, Daze." Error thanked her.

"No prob Erry. I already owe you a lot." Daze responded.

"Come on! Let's go!" Ink exclaims.

"Okay okay!" I laughed, opening a portal.

I gestured into it.

"Outcode's first," I smirked.

Ink, Geno, and Fresh went through to reveal Error hugging his kids before he entered aswell. I went through and walked up to the mansion. I knocked on the door to reveal Nightmare.

"Nighty!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"Yeah yeah missed you to Dreamie." He huffed, making me giggle.

We all went inside to see Nighty's gang, Classic, Fell, Blue, Stretch, and Death. We sat down in the empty places.

"First things first!" Horror started. "Truth or Dare! Spin the bottle version! Dad you first!"

Nightmare spun the bottle as it landed on Error.

"Error. Truth or Dare." Nighty asked.

"Heh, bring on your dares octopus." Error teased, making us laugh.

"Heh. Switch places with Dust and lean on Death." Nighty smirked, causing everyone to gasp besides Nighty and Error.

"You're on Octopus." Error accepted, using his strings to switch their places and leaned on Death, making us all confused.

"Um... Why are you all so afraid?" Nighty questioned.

"Whoever touched me normally dusts right away..." Death said, staring at Error in awe.

"Perks of being the God of Destruction I guess?" Error shrugged.

Once Error said that Death picked him up and make Error sit on his lap.

"Mine." Death hissed, making Error hide his blushing face.

"Well, there are two lovers~." Nighty teased.

"Yeah. Those two and you and Horror." Cross commented, making Nighty and Horror blush.

Time skip


	27. Karaoke

Death's POV:

I cuddled the one that turned out to be immune to my touch as Blue spoke up.

"Alright, guys! Next, up is karaoke! Here are the teams! You guys decide the songs as long as there's no cursing!" Blue chirped, handing out pieces of paper. I looked at it with Error.

*Ink, Geno, Fresh

*Blue, Stretch

*Horror, Dust, Killer, Cross

*Dream, Nightmare

*Error, Death

*Classic, Fell

"Well looks like we are togther~." I purred, cuddling closer to my glitch. I chuckled as he hid his face.

"If you're going to claim me, then you should meet my children soon." He looked up at me, making me pause. "And before you ask, I have no idea who the father is."

"Does that mean..." I trailed off. He simply nodded.

"I will kill whoever did that to you," I growled.

"They weren't the first nor last. And I think my brothers are ahead of you." He gave a partly broken smile... A smile I've used before...

(Before you guys ask why Death doesn't hate him, He did until a time before Sun and Ray were born. He stopped hating him when he realized that at that time, he didn't want to continue destroying. He feels something similar to his job, just lessened. As to why Error is already in love with him, it's because this is the first time outside of his family members that someone has shown interest. He can also relate to Death on the 'hating his job' part. Okay bye.)

"So... should we sing Re-Write the Stars?" I hummed sadly.

"If you want. Probably should have brought my guitar then." He joked. I chucked and nuzzled his skull.

"Alright Time's up! First up, DestructiveDeath!" Blue chirped, pointing at us.

I helped Ruru up, grabbed the microphones off the table, and handed them to him.

"Ready Ruru?" I smirked.

"Since when have I been ready. Also if Fate's listening to us in wherever she looks over us, the parts mentioning you are of the past." He joked. I chuckled and started.

Death:

You know I want you

It's not a secret I try to hide

I know you want me

So don't keep saying our hands are tied

You claim it's not in the cards

Fate is pulling you miles away

And out of reach from me

But you're here in my heart

So who can stop me if I decide

That you're my destiny?What if we rewrite the stars?

Say you were made to be mine

Nothing could keep us apart

You'd be the one I was meant to find

It's up to you, and it's up to me

No one can say what we get to be

So why don't we rewrite the stars?

Maybe the world could be ours

Tonight

Error:

You think it's easy

You think I don't want to run to you

But there are mountains

And there are doors that we can't walk through

I know you're wondering why

Because we're able to be

Just you and me

Within these walls

But when we go outside

You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after allNo one can rewrite the stars

How can you say you'll be mine?

Everything keeps us apart

And I'm not the one you were meant to find

It's not up to you

It's not up to me

When everyone tells us what we can be

How can we rewrite the stars?

Say that the world can be ours

Tonight

Both:

All I want is to fly with you

All I want is to fall with you

So just give me all of youIt feels impossible (it's not impossible)

Is it impossible?Say that it's possibleHow do we rewrite the stars?

Say you were made to be mine?

Nothing can keep us apart

'Cause you are the one I was meant to find

It's up to you

And it's up to me

No one can say what we get to be

And why don't we rewrite the stars?

Changing the world to be ours!

Error:

You know I want you

It's not a secret I try to hide

But I can't have you

We're bound to break and my hands are tied.

We finished singing as everyone clapped. I put the microphones on the table and sat down, pulling Ruru into my lap.

Another time skip. But i'll put everyone else's song below.

Horror, Killer, Cross, And Dust:

Gasoline (Clean)

Ink, Geno, Fresh:

We are Family lyrics

Blue and Stretch:

Brother lyrics

Classic, Fell:

Bleeding Love

Nightmare and Dream: (Nightmare imagine Nightmare extremely grump while he sung. You'll see why hehe.)

Identical Twins lyrics


	28. Stretch forgives Error

Stretch's POV:

I look at Error as he hides his blushing face because Death flirted with him. He seems so... mellow now.

"Hey Error... can we talk?" I asked nervously. He turned to face me, looking in confusion.

"Um... sure?" He replied, getting up and walking to the kitchen. I followed him into there.

"So... What did you want to talk about?" Error questioned, rubbing the back of his skull.

"...I wanted to ask... Why did you kidnap Blue?" I replied, making him jump in shock.

"Oh. Hhh I'm honestly not sure what I wanted back then. The best I can come up with is that I kidnapped him because he was the first one to be kind to me in eons. Ink, Geno, and Fresh didn't remember me, at the time I had no idea where my mom lived, Daze and Ase were always so busy. Nobody else had tried to listen to why I destroyed. He... was the first in a long time that was willing to listen to me and not attack me on sight." Error explained. "I do care for Blue. He helped me with a lot of stuff."

My bro was the first one to listen to him? ...No wonder he was insane. He was alone.

"Oh... Wait but didn't you have your kids?" I asked. "Or the father?" He shook his head.

"No. The kids weren't born then. And I have no idea who the father is. I was forced to do... that... several times by several AU's. But Blue helped me within that time. I'm forever greateful to him." Error said.

"...I'll kill whoever forced that upon you." I growled. Blue really cares for him. And he could of told a lie but he didn't.

"Heh, there's already a line with my brothers and Deathy." Error chuckled.

"Deathy?" I teased, making him hide his blushing face.

"Go be with Swapped." Error muttered as he walked out of the room, making me blush.

(Swapped is Underswap Asgore.)


	29. Offical

Death's POV:

I watched as Error came back and sat on my lap. I started to pet his skull and watched as he purred happily. I accepted as he cuddled into my chest, leaning into the touch. My gaze ended up fixed onto below his eye sockets, where I saw bags. I mean, it makes sense. He's a single parent taking care of two children and only just now stopped destroying.

"Hey, Deathy?" Error asked, looking up at me.

"Yes, Ruru~?" I purred.

"Are we...dating?" He questioned.

"Do you want to~?" I teased, making him blush and hide his face on my body.

"...And if I say yes?" He muttered in my chest. I giggled and kissed his forehead.

"Alright, then Ruru~. Will you be my boyfriend~?" I purred. He snickered and kissed me. We pulled away when we heard Ink's and Blue's squealing.

"So cute~!" They squealed. I looked at Geno and Fresh to receive death (Aye!) glares.

"Don't hurt our brother," Fresh growled, dropping his lingo.

"It'd be the shame if I had to kill Death itself." Geno threatened.

"Guys did you forget that I'm the oldest!? Stop taking my role!" Ruru exclaimed, making me stifle my laughter.

"Yeah but you are innocent," Geno replied, making me burst out laughing.

"I am not!" Error huffed.

"Bro, during the war you didn't know what a lollipop was." Ink snickered.

"So!?" Error hissed. I kissed the top of his skull.

"Calm down Ruru. And Geno, Fresh. I promise I won't hurt the sweet summer child." I smirked.

"Good." Geno and Fresh replied in unison.

"...Your sleeping on the couch tonight." Error stated with a glare.

"Aww but babe!" I laughed.

"No." He huffed, making me laugh harder to the point I was leaning on him.

"Uno," Fell said suddenly. We all looked at them in confusion to see that everyone but Ink, Fresh, Geno, Stretch, Blue, Ruru, and I were playing Uno.

"Draw four." Classic replied, placing down a card. Cross smirks and placed down a draw 2 card.

"Draw 6 Horror," Cross added.

"Or Killer can draw 10." Horror commented, playing down a draw 4 wild card. "Also, I chose red."

"Nah, Dust can draw 12," Killer answered, placing down a red draw 2.

"I don't like where this is going," Fell stated.

"Dream, draw 14." Dust said as he placed down a red 2.

"Bro, I'm sorry. Not really." Dream says as he places down a draw four.

"Rest in pieces Fell." Nightmare added, placing down a draw 2.

"Knew it," Fell grumbled as he drew 20 cards.

"How long have you guys been playing cards?" Stretch asked.

"Since the songs were over." Classic said casually as he placed down a red skip.

A few hours later and we all headed to sleep. Ruru was right, I did sleep on the couch. But he reluctantly slept with me.


	30. Death meets the kids.

Error's POV:

I lead Death into the house as I saw my kids on the couch.

"Mommy!" The exclaimed after hearing the door close and ran to me.

"Heya sweethearts. Did you have fun with Daze?" I asked.

"Yup!" Sun chirped.

"Mommy who's that?" Ray questioned, gesturing to Death. I blushed as I followed her hand.

"I'm Death. Your mommy and I are dating." Death replied.

"Finally!" Sun added, making me blush.

"Ship it!" Sun commented.

"Wait... Can the kids even touch you?" I asked Death. He shrugged.

"What do you mean mommy? Why couldn't we touch daddy?" Sun interrogated. I looked to Death for an explanation on why they called him daddy and he just shrugged.

"Well sweetheart, I'm the only one who can touch daddy that we know of... otherwise they pass..." I answered.

"Then we should be able to touch him too!" Ray chirped, hugging Death's leg. Sun nodded, doing the same for the other leg.

"Well, I guess my ability to touch you passed on to then..." I commented as Death stared in awe.

I watched as he hesitantly picked them up, them still hugging him. I took a step back as he adjusted the kids with a determined look in his eyes. He pulled me and carried the kids the couch where he wouldn't let us go.

"Wait, you aren't our biological father, are you?" Ray questioned Death.

"No. I'm not. I wouldn't do that ever. In fact, I want to find whoever did they and make them suffer." Death assured.

"Good," Ray commented, cuddling back into Death's hold, making Sun and I laugh.


	31. Who's the father

Error's POV:

I walked into my living room to see Ink, Geno, Fresh, Stretch, Blue, and Deathy looking at a map of the multiverse. I snuck up behind Deathy and laid my chin on his head.

"So... Why are you guys looking at the multiverse?" I asked.

"We're wanting to find the AU's that did that to you," Blue replied.

"Well, shouldn't we just ask Destiny? Didn't Cha say she had something to do with it?" I hummed.

"Your right, he did!" Ink exclaimed, jumping up.

I glanced over to Geno and Fresh to see them chuckling darkly. I walked over to the other side of the couch and helped Deathy up.

"But how will you guys get there?" Deathy questioned as he held me closer, causing me to blush.

"Maybe if you guys yell into the void, Abyss will hear you?" Stretch joked. Suddenly there was a purple and black mist in the center of the living room.

"Kinda offense but it would have worked." Abyss replied as he stood there while the mist cleared.

"Hello, again Sir Abyss." I greeted. He nodded his head (Lol I almost put hands.) in greeting.

"We should get going to Destiny." He commented.

"Can I go? I would like to personally know who hurt my Ruru." Death asked.

"Sure." Abyss shrugged. He sent out his hand and everyone besides Blue and Stretch was wrapped in a mist. Next thing I know, we're in a cloudly place where Destiny, Fate, and Chaos are.

"Sup guys. Destiny, these dorks wanted you. Also, Death is dating Error." Abyss stated non-chantantly.

Destiny got and walked over to us smiling.

"Hello, Death! I'm Destiny, a pleasure to meet you!" She chirped as she held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Destiny... Also, I doubt you'd want to touch me. Everyone but Error and his children sofar have passed away when they do." Death explained.

"...Fine. But hurt my chosen child and I will end you." Destiny replied, still smiling.

"Why would I hurt the only adult I can touch and the man that I love?" Death questioned, holding me closer. I huffed and kissed his cheek.


	32. Found out

Destiny's POV:

"So what did you guys need?" I asked.

"Well, We wanted to ask if you knew who the biological father of Sun and Ray were," Geno explained.

"There's a list of people who want to torture the monster that got me pregnant." Error stated.

"E bro!" Fresh exclaimed.

"I mean he's not wrong." Ink rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"I'm wanting to end everyone who forced my Ruru to do that." Death growled. Hm... I guess he will be the best for my chosen child.

"I can't give you a location," I replied.

"Why?" Ink responded.

"Because she already destroyed it once she found out!" Chaos shouted from where he was.

"Chaos!" I scolded.

"It's true." Fate shrugged.

"Huh. What was the AU's name?" Error asked.

"UnderObscurity is where it took place but it was an Underlust monster so she destroyed the copy of Underlust that did it." Abyss replied. (Note, it's UnderObscurity work in progress so the characters haven't been revealed anywhere yet.)

"Huh. Okay, that's all we wanted to know. Thanks, Lady Fate, Lady Destiny, Sir Chaos, and Sir Abyss." Error answered.

"Bye!" I waved as they went back to their multiverse. I turned creepily to Chaos and Fate.

Let's just say they regretted blurting it out.


	33. Confession

Dust's POV:

I headed to Stretch's and Blue's house to ask Stretch something. When I arrived I knocked on the door to see Blue.

"Hey Blue. I was wondering if I could talk to your brother?" I asked, blushing.

"Sure Dusty! Come on!" He chirped, leading me inside. I sat on the couch as he went upstairs, told Stretch something, then went through a portal.

"Hey Dust. What did you need?" Stretch asked as he sat down next to me.

"I was wondering if I could have your permission to ask Blue to be my...boyfriend..." I explained, looking away. I glanced at him to see him shocked.

"Um why ask me?" Stretch questioned.

"Well I want him to be happy and I know he cares a lot for you. I know he wouldn't be happy if you weren't." I replied.

"Heh. You really care for him?" Stretch interrogated.

"More then I care for myself," I answered.

"Heh. You can." He stated.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed happily as I hugged him. He chuckled and patted my back.

"Now go confess to my bro," Stretch said. I nodded and left through a portal.

**_\-------_ **

"Dusty? Where are you taking me?" Blue asked as I lead him blindfolded into Outertale.

"You'll see soon Little Berry," I replied, leading him to the cliff.

I took off the blindfold he was wearing and watched him look around confused.

"Dusty? Why are we here?" Blue questioned. I held his hand and used my other hand to rub the back of my head nervously.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question..." I replied, blushing madly.

"Yes?" He said innocently, making me blush more.

"I... was wondering... If you'd be... my boyfriend..." I answered. I watched as his eye sockets widen as well as his adorable smile.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, tackling me to the ground. We laughed until I cut him off with a kiss.


	34. First Dates

Error's POV:

I followed Death into the living room where he set up several blankets and pillows with a lot of snacks.

"Deathy? What is this?" I asked as he sat on the couch and put me to his side.

"Well Ruru, we haven't been on a date yet so I figured we could start off by having one at home~." He purred, sitting down with me on the couch, making me blush.

"Pff and pray tell what is it called?" I teased, kissing him.

"Ink said it was called Netflix and Chill." He responded, kissing me back.

"Heh, alright. So what are we watching first?" I asked as I positioned myself my head was in his lap.

"Anything that catches our eye sockets." He answered, switching through different movies.

**_\-------------_ **

We just finished watching In-Lawfully Yours **(Great movie!)**. I looked up to ask Deathy what we'd watch next to see him asleep. I chuckled and laid him down next to me, covering us up with a blanket as I slowly fell asleep myself.  
  
  


Blue's POV:

I lead Dust out of the car and onto the pavement where I helped him walk towards the sea before the sun sets.

"Babe where are we going?" He chuckled.

"You'll see Dusty." I giggled as I had his come onto the sand of the beach.

I lead him to where I had a picnic set up and sat him down, following in suit.

"Okay! You can take it off now!" I chirped. I watched as he took off the blindfold and looked around.

"Babe it's beautiful." He chuckled, kissing my head. I kissed him back before explaining the details.

"I was thinking we could watch the sun set!" I explained happily.

"That sounds great babe." He replied, pulling me closer.

I grabbed a chocolate covered starwberry from a plate and brought it to his mouth. He opened his mouth and I put the strawberry in. We kept on feeding each other until we ran out of food. I glanced over to the sky and saw that the sun was setting.

"Babe, it's time!" I exclaimed, clinging onto him. I watched the sky until my suprise that I asked Cross and Dream to help with started.

We watched the sun set and once it was completely dark fireworks went off. I glanced at Dust to see him watching them in awe.

"Pff you look like you've never seen fireworks before." I giggled.

"I haven't. Before the truce, we didn't get to go out and see new things much. But I'm glad I got to with you." He replied, pulling me closer.

I pulled his head closer and made his kiss me. He kissed back.


	35. Telling others

Classic's POV:

I waited for Blue and Dust to come over to Nightmare's mansion for whatever they wanted to say. I was thinking of what it could be until I heard my name.

"Classic! Error and Horror are betting on what the surprise is! So what do you think it is? That they are dating or that Dust lost a fight to Blue. Error, Stretch, Cross, and Maple think that they are dating. Horror, Killer, Nightmare, Ink and I think that Dust lost a fight to Blue." Dream explained. "Everyone else didn't bet."

"Hmm... No offense but I think that they're dating. After all, if Stretch is betting that, then it's most likely going to happen." I replied.

"None taken! Now I'm going to go tell the others!" Dream chirped.

"Wait, what are we betting on?" I asked before he left.

"Well, only Error and Horror are betting stuff. Kinda just a poll for the rest of us. Anyways they are betting on who has to make the other food for a week." Dream answered before skipping off to Error and Horror.

I quietly observed the room to see what everyone is doing. **_(Am I the only one who does that?)_**

I noted to myself that everyone else who betted was by Error and Horror. Those who didn't bet were playing a card game on the floor. I let my thoughts take over before the front door opened.

"Hey, guys! We're here!" Blue chirped, skipping in. He was followed by Dust who was looking at Blue and blushing.

"So what's the news?" Horror and Error asked together. I glanced over to see Death holding onto Error's waist and pulling him closer.

"Instead of telling you, we can show you." Dust chuckled, pulled Blue in, and kissed him. I clapped as Blue kissed back.

"Hah! I was right Horror!" Error exclaimed happily.

"Right about what?" Blue asked as he pulled away.

"Some of us betted in weather or not this was about you two were dating. Error, Stretch, Cross, Maple and I said that you were. Horror, Dream, Nightmare, Ink, and Killer said Dust lost a fight to Blue." I responded.

"Of course Stretch got it right. After all, I asked for his permission." Dust smirked. He got a fake salute from Stretch.

"That was Classic's reason!" Dream exclaimed. I just shrugged.

"Now then. If anyone else is dating somebody and nobody knows, raise your hand." Blue demands. I raised my hand along with Fell, Nightmare, Horror, Dream, Killer, and Sci.

"Classic, who are you dating?" Maple asked.

"I'm dating Fell," I replied as he came over and sat next to me, making me blush.

"Brother, who is your lover?" Dream teased.

"Horror." Nightmare stated, wrapping his arm around Horror's waist. "What about you?"

"The ball of positivity is mine." Killed answered, standing behind Dream. Once Dream noticed he was there, He leaned onto his lover.

"Sci that leaves you. Who managed to capture your interest. Was it my mom?" Ink questioned, jumping up and down. Sci looked at the ground, blushing.

"Maybe..." He muttered.

"Hurt my mom's feelings and I'm destroying your universe! I don't care if I'm no longer needed to destroy, I will do it!" Error exclaimed from Death's hold.

(Sci x Pearl is Scarl btw.)


	36. Hanging out with Outertale Asgore, Outer, Galaxy, And Nova

**_ (Just putting this here now. You have no idea how hard it was to not make Asgore like a fangirl. I tried my best to keep him calm like how an Asgore is meant to be but it was so hard.) _ **

Moon's POV:

I waited for Error to come and meet up with me at the cliff. I've had been busy lately with paperwork and meetings. I stared at the stars until I heard a portal open. I turn to see Error waving at me as he approached. I waved back.

"Hey, Error. It's been awhile huh?" I greeted.

"Sup Moon! Yeah, it has. A lot has happened throughout the multiverse!" He replied.

"Really? Like what?" I responded.

"Well first off Ink, Geno and Fresh remember me and all wars are done." He started.

"That's amazing," I added in. He nodded and started blushing.

"Yeah. But I've also started dating someone." He said, making me gasp.

"Who is it?" I asked calmly.

"Death." He answered, twirling his thumbs.

"I'm happy for you," I said.

"Hello, my king! Hello sir!" Galaxy said from behind us. Outer and Nova were beside him.

"Hello Galaxy," I replied.

"Hey." Error said.

"Error? You talk to the king?" Outer asked in shock.

"Yeah. Have been since somewhere in the middle of the war." Error answered.

Galaxy sat next to me, making me blush. Outer and Nova sat next to Error. Error whispered something to them to make them laugh out loud.

"I can see that!" Outer laughed.

"What would the name be though?" Nova questioned, making Galaxy and I confused.

Error whispered another thing and they nodded.

"Error what are you planning?" I raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh, nothing. Just shipping you two since you both blushed at sitting next to each other." Error answered.

"W-what?!" I stuttered in shock. I felt my cheeks warm up at the thought of my dating Galaxy.

"Your right dunckle! They do like each other!" Nova commented.

"What's wrong bro? Can't handle it?" Outer teased. I looked over to Galaxy to see him covering his face with his gloved hands.

"So Galoon is our new ship?" Error questioned. They just nodded.


	37. Training

Death's POV:

I was cuddling Error as we waited for the kids to come inside when a Red and Blue mist appeared in front of the television. As it cleared, the kids stood there.

"Hi, Momma! Hi Daddy!" Sun and Ray giggled.

"Hey, kids. You finally learned how to teleport?" I questioned. Even though they aren't biologically mine, I still feel extremely happy.

"Mhm! We read it in a book!" Sun chirped.

"My babies have got their powers!" Error exclaimed, hugging them. I chuckled at how he abandoned me once it sunk it.

"Momma you're crushing us!" Ray groaned, making Error let go right away.

"Sorry sorry! I'm just happy!" He giggled.

"Do we get to train now?" Sun asked.

"Yep!" Error answered.

"Yay!" They exclaimed in unison. I chuckled at their antics and got up.

"So where are we training?" I smirked as I helped Error up.

"Hm... We can train at the cliff!" Error replied, holding onto Sun's hand. Ray grabbed my left hand and I held onto Error's arm with my right hand.

"Then let's go," I said, starting to walk to the door.

**_\------------_ **

I watched from the sidelines with Ruru as the kids battled each other. When he wasn't looking I kissed him on the skull. He immediately turned to me.

"What was that for?" He huffed.

"Heh, sorry couldn't help it. It's not my fault your so beautiful~!" I flirted, making his blush and look away. I chuckled and returned the looking at the kids when I felt him lean on me.


	38. Meeting Death's Brother

Grim's POV:

I walked up to a two-story house in the middle of Outertale. My brother said his lover lived here. He might as well live here also since he's here so often. I knocked on the door for it to reveal a little boy wearing a blue jacket, white shirt, and jeans.

"Hi! Are you here for Mommy and Daddy?" He asked.

"Er... well it depends on who your mommy and daddy are," I replied, rubbing the back of my head.

"Heh, Sun go play with Ray, okay?" A voice said to reveal my brother.

"Okay, Daddy!" The boy -know that I know is named Sun- replied, hugged my brother, then ran off somewhere in the house.

"Wha- He- touched you?" I asked in awe. Death chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. Error and the kids can touch us. Now come on it. Though we'll have to wake up Ruru since he fell asleep." My brother said, blushing. 

He walked inside the house and I followed. We headed to the living room where I saw a black-boned glitching skeleton asleep on the couch. I sat in the armchair while my brother lifted up his lovers head and sat where it was. He placed him back down in his lap where he started to pet him. Once he started petting his lover, Error started purring.

"So... Mind telling me why the kids call you their dad?" I questioned, remembering what happened at the door.

"Heh, they've been calling me that ever since I started dating Ruru." My brother smiled. But it faltered as he continued. "But apparently the kids were not born with someone he knew."

"Wait... does that mean?" I asked. He nodded.

"Several times. If Ruru remembered everyone who did it let's just say his brothers and I would of... _taken care_... of them." My brother answered. I gasped in shock. I look over to the skeleton to see him yawn.

"Deathy who are you talking to?" Error muttered, sleepily looking up at my brother. I heard my brother mutter the lines of 'Too cute'.

"Heh, I'm talking to my brother, Ruru." My brother replied, gesturing my way. Error looked at me, making me notice his bags more.

"Hi..." He sleepily greeted, positioning himself to sit next to Death. He ended up leaning on his though.

"Sup. I'm Grim." I responded.

"Error..." He muttered, falling back asleep on my brother's shoulder.

"Heh guess you're a pillow now." I joked, causing my brother to giggle.

"Ack! Daddy save me!" A girl exclaimed as she ran into the living room, jumping onto Deaths lap. I watched as my brother held her closer.

"So, what happened Ray?" He asked.

"Sun's chasing me because he remembered I poured water on his this morning, despite you telling me to!" Ray explained while laughing.

"Heh. Well, Ray, this is my brother Grim. Grim, this is Ray." Death said, gesturing to us.

"Hello!" Rau waved at me. I gave a wave back.

**_\----------_ **

The most I got out of an introduction from Error was a conversation of his jobs. Once Ray and Sun started asking me questions about Death and I's jobs, he fell back asleep.


	39. Moving In

Error's POV:

I woke up to see Deathy asleep under me. I giggle as I get up. Before I go to make breakfast, I kissed him on the skull. I headed to the kitchen and got out bacon and eggs. I set two of the burners to 8 and let them heat up. I quickly sprayed the pans with vegetable oil and set them on the burners. When they started sizzling due to the oil, I cracked eggs into the left side and placed bacon onto the right. I set the timmer as I got out four plates.

'Hmmm... I wonder if Deathy will move in with us officially. He basically lives here already.'

When the timer went off I flipped the 2 eggs and 3 strips of bacon. When it went off again, I put them on a plate and set it at the table. I repeated this 3 more times until all the food was done. I poured 4 glasses of milk as I saw the kids run into the kitchen.

"Hi, Momma!" The kids greeted.

"Hello, sweethearts. Go ahead and start eating. I'll be back in a minute." I responded, heading back into the living room. I leaned over Deathy and shook him a bit.

"Deathy, wakey wakey eggs, and bakey." I teased.

"Are there eggs and bacon?" He muttered as he sat up. I giggled and kissed his skull.

"Maybe~!" I prodded. He smirked and kissed me. I hugged him around the neck and kissed back, We pulled apart and chuckled.

_**\-------------** _

The kids went over to Daze's to play with the Chara and Frisk there. Deathy and I were cuddling on the couch watching Moana. I remembered my thoughts from this morning and turned to him.

"Deathy?" I asked, watching as he returned my gaze.

"Yes, Ruru?" He replied.

"Are you going to officially move in or are we keeping it unofficial?" I questioned. He chuckled and leaned down.

"I'll move in officially if you want me to, Ruru~." He flirted. 

I giggled and nodded my head. He leaned in, closing the gap between our lips. I kissed back as he pulled me closer. We parted for air for a minute before kissing again.


	40. Meeting Them Again.

Error's POV:

As I helped Deathy place the last of his items away, He hugged me from behind. I looked up to see his smiling down on me.

"Come around here often~?" He joked.

"Pfff hehehehe And what If I do~?" I turned around so he was holding me to his chest. He chuckled before continuing.

"I was just wondering why such a pretty guy like you is here alone~." He teased, pulling me in closer.

"And who said I was alone handsome~?" I flirted, putting my arms around his neck. **_(Oh stars I'm too corrupted to take this innocently.)_**

"Then who are you with~?" He asked, picking me up and having us sit on the bed.

"Well your here, aren't you~?" I replied, closing the gap between our lips. 

He pulled me even closer as we deepened the kiss. I adjusted myself to where I was clinging onto him as we kissed. We cut apart to breathe, before kissing again. We accidentally fell onto the bed to where we ended up laying down, me onto of him. I continued our make-out session by placing my lips onto his and laying on top of him. Once he got over the shock, He returned the kiss and flipped us over to where he was laying on me as we deepened the kiss.

We separated to breathe again. We were about to kiss again when a knock on the door interrupted us.

"I'll go get it. I'll be back~." I flirted with him, sitting up.

"And I'll wait for you~." He replied, kissing my cheek. I kissed him on the lips in return.

I got off the bed and went to the front door. I opened it right away and was about to greet whoever came when everything suddenly went black. The last thing I heard was my lover calling out my name in confusion.


	41. Kidnapped

Death's POV:

"Ruru?" I called out when I heard a thud from the living room. When he didn't answer I got up and went to check on him. I expected to see him at the door talking to someone, Or the door being closed indicating that he went outside to talk, or even him coming back and just didn't hear me.

What I didn't expect to see was a note on the floor with the door wide open. I looked outside as I picked up the note and saw that there was dragging marks in the ground. What worried me was that they were Error's width. I look back to the note after closing the door. Of course, I took a picture of the marks just in case they were gone by the time Ruru came back. I sat on the couch and read the paper.

_Dear lover of Error Outcode._

_I 'borrowed' your love interest for awhile. But I'm alway s happy to do an exchange. Come to UnderObscurity with the children to get your lover back. Just ask the sans of the universe for the location. And don't kill him since I'm kinda forcing him to be a part of this. Just like all those monsters who did that to this glitch. Anyways you all have a week~! Why? Heh, because I want to have some 'fun' with my ___. Bye bye~!_  
_~A person who's getting revenge._

As I finished reading I gasped in shock. I held back tears at the thought of my lover being hurt. I scanned over the letter again and realized they never said to come alone minus the kids. I send a quick text telling Ink, Geno, and Fresh to come over here quickly.


	42. Escape

Error's POV:

It's been 2 days since my poor excuse of a father kidnapped me. You know what, no. He's not my father anymore. He does not deserve that title.

I quietly observed the room I am in. I am chained to a pole in the middle of the room. There's a small window to tell the time. I have magic restraints to prevent me from escaping. My father comes in around 3 pm to harm me. A few good things of being in a war with Inky is that I am used to pain, I can plan, and I don't show fear in my eyes often.

I look out the window to see that it's around 2:58 pm. So Jake will come in soon. Huh, ask and you shall receive. I tore my eyes away from the window as I saw Jake open up the door.

"Glitch." He stated.

"Jake," I replied emotionlessly.

"What, not Father?" He teased.

"You lost that title the moment you hurt the ones you swore to keep safe," I answered. He backed up in shock. I glared as his face turned stern.

"That aside." He huffed. "It's time for your 'appointment'." I rolled my eyes and quickly noted the room again while he un-cuffed me.

_**\--------------** _

A tired Jake threw me onto the chair and sleepily did the ropes. I faked a yelp when he closed his eyes and did the rope. He snapped to reality and walked away. I lowly chuckled as I waited for my magic to build a bit. The 'appointment' today was him draining my powers and testing them. 

He didn't notice that he didn't put the magic restraints back on, so when my magic was built up enough I summoned a bone and cut the ropes. I quietly hissed as I accidentally scraped my wrist.

Everything started going fuzzy as I finally got out of the ropes. I checked my stats to see my magic levels low. I sighed as I opened a portal to the front of the house. As the portal closed, Black took over my vision as I fell onto the ground.


	43. Plans

(The time is at the start of the previous chapter. The next two chapters will be the following day.)

Death's POV:

I quietly let the tears fall as I watched Error's siblings read the letter. I saw Ink perk up and pull out a pen. I saw him write on the letter only to hand it back to us. Through teary eyes, I saw that Ink had circled underlined letters that spelled out 'son'.

"I swear I will kill Father." Fresh growled.

"He doesn't even deserve to be called a father," Geno added.

"Isn't the AU the same one that Destiny, Fate, and Chaos mentioned?" I asked quietly.

"Your right." Ink gasped.

"What are we going to do?" Fresh questioned.

"We need to make a plan," Geno replied.

"We for sure aren't going to give up the kids. But can't we fake it?" I hummed in thought, wiping the tears away.

"What do you mean?" Ink interrogated.

"I mean I do what he says and take the children there. You guys follow us so before he can take the kids, you all attack him. I can take the kids back home and call Dream and Blue to lock him away." I quietly explained.

"That sounds like a good plan but why won't you attack?" Geno asked me.

"Because I would rather see him rot in a cell for the rest of his life then get his pain over with," I answered.


	44. Missing

Jake's POV:

I woke up in my bed and headed downstairs. I grabbed a slice of toast and headed down to see the glitch. He seriously thought he would threaten me and get away with it? I glanced over at the pile of newspapers to see a paper from a few weeks ago. 

The picture showed Ink and the glitch so I leaned over above it. I read the title to see it being strange. 

'Error, Aperrent Forced God of Destruction makes a peace treaty with Ink, God of Creation.'

Gods? When did half of my children become gods? I picked up the paper and read the article.

'Turns out Error did not destroy AU's for fun. He was forced to keep something called a balance in place. He said himself that there was a limit on how many universes there could be. When we asked Ink this, he told us that he did not know of the balance or the limit. Error agreed that an entity called Fate had tried giving Ink a physical reminder of the balance, but it went into the void instead. When we asked Error how he knows this, He replied with 'Brother always knows.' at the time we could only guess that Error had a sibling until it was confirmed by Pearl Outcode. She said that Ink, Geno, Fresh, and Error were all siblings with Ink being the youngest and Error being the oldest. Turns out everyone but Error and Pearl in the family mentioned had gotten amnesia.'

I stared in shock at what I read. Error and Ink were gods and had a war?! No wonder Error already had so many scars and didn't seem in pain. He went through worse! Oh well, he deserved it.

I walked down the stairs to get an early start on today's 'appointment' when I saw cut ropes and a small bit of blood. The realization hit me like a truck and I screamed in frustration.


	45. At home

Ink's POV:

It's the next day when we discussed the final details of our plan. This was making me stressed so I got up.

"I'm going to take a walk before we go," I explained and headed to the door. I opened it to find Error laying motionless on the ground in front of the door.

"Error!?" I exclaimed, running over to my oldest brother. 

I sat him up to see that his wrist is bleeding. I saw the others run out of the house, to share a worried glance with them. I knew we were all thinking the same thing.

'How long has he been out here, and why is his magic so low?'

Geno took Error from my grasp and looked over his wounds.

"He needs medical attention," Geno stated, making us nod.

"I'll stay here with the kids." Fresh stated.

Death opened up a portal and we followed through, minus Fresh.


	46. Emergency

Doc's POV:

I was reading multiverse's paper when my office's intercom turned on.

"Doc you are needed in room 28 sector B.." A voice said from the intercom. 

I nodded as I left the room. I walked down the hallways to see Death, Ink, and Geno all waiting by room 28. I nodded in greeting as I entered the room. I gasped as I saw Error with more scars on his body as well as a bleeding wrist.

\---------------

I walked out of the room as Error was finished being patched up. I stood in front of Ink, Geno, and Death.

"He will be fine. He didn't have any main new injuries. It seems like his magic was drained so he might get a fever." I explained. **_(Might? This is me! Of course, he will! I mean... uh... You saw nothing.)_**

I watched them give a nod and head into the room. I sighed and returned to my office to work on paperwork.


	47. Sick

Death's POV:

I refused to leave Error's side until he woke up. It's been 3 days since he came here and he hasn't woken up. I perked my head up when I heard Error groan.

"Deathy...?" He muttered. I felt tears form in my eyes as I nodded. It seems like he noticed because he wiped them away. I saw Doc come in and stand on the other side of the bed.

"Error. Do you know who kidnapped you?" Doc asked, holding a clipboard.

"Da- no he doesn't deserve the title dad... It was Jake Outcode..." Error dazedly replied. I shared a worried glance with Doc.

"Um... Error can you sit up so I can run some tests?" Doc questioned. Ruru nodded, sitting up. But I did notice the stumbling and hesitance. I helped him stay sitting up as Doc ran some tests on him. I made sure to not touch Doc since he would dust if I did.

"Well, Error it seems like you have a fever. Most likely due to low magic levels. We can use some hea-" Doc started explaining, only for Error to shake his head.

"Healing...magic...dosen't...work...on...me..." Error muttered. "My... body... rejects... it..." Error leaned onto me. I rubbed his head so he knows I'm here since I have a feeling he is half asleep.

"I see. Well, then it'll take more time for you to get better. But for now, I'll go let Dream know who kidnapped you and let your siblings know you're awake." Doc resumed. 

Error nodded once he finished and clung onto my jacket. I rubbed his back in a comforting manner. I kissed his skull as he was nearly asleep in my hold. 

The door opened to reveal the kids, Ink, Geno, and Fresh. I cautiously swapped places with Ink and Geno while Fresh and the kids sat on the other side of the bed. 

I sat at the foot of the bed, watching as they all comforted Error in some way. I watched them until I fell asleep.


	48. Cuddles

Error's POV:

Everything was blurry when I woke up again. I saw Deathy asleep right next to the bed with the kids in his lap. I groaned as I shifted to my side for a more comfy position.

"Ruru?" Deathy asked as he woke up.

"Hey..." I replied, giving a small smile. I watched as Deathy placed the kids on the other bed and came back over here. I sat up, with a bit of trouble, as my lover neared.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I forbid you from being kidnapped again." He huffed, leaning onto my shoulder.

"Not my fault he thought you were too good for me so he took me away." I teased, pulling him onto the bed.

"Me too good for you? Are you sure it's not the other way around?" He flirted, making me chuckle.

"I'm sure~." I teased, kissing him on the lips.

"We never did finish that~..." He implied. I giggled, cuddling up against him.

"Not in front of the kids Deathy," I smirked, kissing his skull.

"But Ruru they're asleep~!" He joked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Later Deathy," I responded, leaning into his hold. I started to purr as he rubbed my head. My entire body relaxed as he continued petting me. I was nearly asleep again when I heard him talk.

"I love you Ruru." Deathy said.

"love....you...to..." I muttered as I fell back to sleep, this time in my lovers grasps.


	49. Better

Death's POV:

I watched as Doc took Error's temperature. Doc looks at the device then back at us.

"Well, your fever is gone Error. But you'll have to stay a few more days in order to make sure that your magic levels don't get low again." Doc explained.

"Right. Thank you, Doc." Error replied. Doc gave a nod and left.

I climbed into the bed as Doc left and snuggled up to Error. I watched as he laughed and cuddled back. I kissed his forehead and started rubbing his back.

"I'm going to be setting something up for you tomorrow. Will you be okay here?" I asked.

"I'll be okay Deathy." I heard him mutter as I massaged his back. He started purring and relaxing his body. This went on for 30 minutes until he fell asleep. I brought him close to my body as I followed in suit.

I know I don't need to be so close but...

I just...

Don't want to lose him again.


	50. Propose

Pearl's POV:

I was reading a book when I heard a knock on the door. I went and opened it to find a male skeleton wearing a robe.

"Hello, mam. I was wondering if I could talk to you?" He asked.

"Um sure? But what is your name and what did you want to talk about?" I responded.

"Oh! Right. My name is Death. I'm currently dating your son Error and I wanted to ask you something." He answered. Oh right! Erry talked about him.

"Erry talked about you! And about that. Anyways come on in!" I chirped. He nodded and walked in after me. We sat in the living room.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I questioned.

"Um... I was wondering... If I could marry your son?" He replied nervously. I felt the excitement build up.

"Of course! But the question, do you have the ring yet?" I exclaimed.

"Mhm..." He answered, opening a black box and setting it on the table. I gasped in shock at the enchanted Disney belle ring. **_(Okay, I tried putting a link to it but it wouldn't work. oof.)_**

"It's perfect for him. When do you plan on proposing?" I asked.

"When-" He explained.


	51. Coming home

Error's POV:

I let Deathy carry me somewhere blindfolded. He has been ever since Doc said I can go home.

"Deathy where are we going?" I asked. I felt him kiss my skull.

"You'll see soon Ruru~." He purred. 

I giggled and leaned closer into his body. I heard several doors open as he placed me on something soft. I felt another kiss on my skull as he placed me down. He waited for a minute before talking

"Okay, Ruru. You can take it off now." He said. I removed the blindfold to see we were back home. When I looked at him I gasped in shock as he held open a box with a ring, while down on one knee.

"Error, I know we haven't dated for long. But I never want to lose you again. I love you with my entire soul and I was wondering if you would marry me?" He explained.

"Deathy..." I started.

"Of course I will!"


	52. I Love You

Death's POV:

"Deathy... Of course, I will!" Error exclaimed, hugging me. 

I laughed as I spun him around. Once I let him down I kissed him while putting the ring on his finger. He giggled and kissed back. When we parted, He leaned his body onto me and looked at the ring.

"I tried finding one that matches your beauty but this was the closest they had." I flirted. I watched as he giggled, leaning onto me still. 

I smirked and kissed his skull, slowly going down to his lips. When I kissed his lips, He kissed back right away. I pulled him closer as he put his arms around my neck. We parted to breathe but soon kissed again. I soon felt the edge of the bed behind my legs and huffed, turning us around. 

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I purred when we separated for air, he smirked and pulled us onto the bed.

"Yes but I still love you more." He responded as he ended on top of me, kissing me again. 

I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his body and bringing to closer.I flipped us over as I laid on him, still making out with him. His legs wrapped around my waist as he brought himself up to deepen the kiss. He pulled apart for air, panting heavily. I kissed him again as I lowered myself onto him completely. He pulled my skull down as we deepen the kiss. We pulled apart for air as he tiredly let go.

I laid down beside him, kissing his skull. I watched as he fell asleep in my arms. I soon followed as I pulled him closer into my arms.


	53. Epilogue: 5 years later.

Error's POV: 

I smiled as I laid down with my lover on the couch, hand on the bump that's on my stomach. I am 4 months pregnant. I turned to my husband, leaning onto him.

"Deathy? What should we name our children?" I asked. His face looked to be in thought as he gave a small hum.

"How about Demise and Destruct?" He offered. I giggle and nodded.

"That sounds perfect," I replied, leaning on him. He chuckled and kissed my skull.

The kisses slowly went down to my lips. Before he can kiss me on the lips, I pulled him closer and kissed him on his. He stood still in shock before kissing back. I adjusted myself so I was facing him as he did the same. My arms went around his neck as his arms went around my waist.

He pulled me closer as I moved my legs to wrap around his body. He pulled apart for air as he adjusted to hold me up. He closed the gap between our lips as he got up. I leaned in, deepening the kiss as he moved us somewhere.

When we separated for air again, I noticed we were in our room. I kissed him again as he sat us on our bed, making me lay down on the bottom. He laid on top of me, deepening the kiss. I arched my back to make me closer to him.

We pulled apart for air as I collapsed onto the bed. He started kissing my skull again while laying on by my side. I adjusted myself so I laid on top of him as I pulled him into another kiss. He kissed back as he flipped us back over. I put my arms and legs back around his body as he pulled me closer. 

We separated for air as he adjusted himself to be as close as possible. I kissed him again once he was laying right on top of me but making sure not to lay on my stomach. I pulled him to lay completely on me while deepening the kiss. 

He hummed as we laid there for a bit before separating to breathe. I gazed at him to see him barely awake. I chuckled and adjusted us so we were on our sides with him in my arms. I kissed his skull before laying down and falling asleep.


	54. General idea

✔️ means it's uploaded  
☑️ means it's been written, proofreader, but not uploaded.

1st chapter: Ink and Outer find out Error has Kids. ✔️  
2nd Chapter: Ink and Outer go to Error's house in Outer Tale. Error explains why he destroys.✔️  
3rd Chapter: Meeting with the council about why Error destroys.✔️  
4th Chapter: The Peace treaty is made for no Destruction or Creation.✔️  
5th: Those in the fourth chapter have a bonding time with Error.✔️  
6th: Geno questions Error's locket.✔️  
7th: Dinner with the entire Outcode family.✔️  
8th: Error And Pearl reveal that Ink, Fresh, and Geno are Error's siblings.✔️  
9th: Sci makes a potion to give Ink, Fresh, And Geno their memories back.✔️  
10th: Geno's memories. ✔️  
11th: Fresh's memories.✔️  
12th: Ink's memories.✔️  
13th: Sibling bonding time, outcode brothers edition ✔️  
14th: Peace treaty between Hope and Fear.✔️  
15th: Dream Bonds with the gang.✔️  
16th: Error meets the 'dark' sans.✔️  
17th: Error meets up with Prime, Switch, Nova, And Star.✔️  
18th: Ink meets le four children.✔️  
19th: All the other Chara's and Swap!frisks meet their savior (Error)✔️  
20th: Outcode siblings find out that Error makes puppets ✔️  
AN: Make a poll for it being a teacher, designer, or put a suggestion. As well as who the father is and who to ship -moved to chapter one edits-✔️  
21st: outcode siblings get jobs.✔️  
22nd: Outcode siblings meet Chaos, Fate, Destiny, And Abyss.✔️  
23rd Error And Ink forgives Fate✔️  
24th: Outcode siblings get a bit of their designed upper god powers.✔️  
*Ink - Fate  
*Error - Destiny   
*Geno - Abyss  
*Fresh - Chaos  
25th: Geno And Fresh forgive Fate✔️  
26th: Fate, Chaos, Destiny, And Abyss leave✔️  
27th: Sleepover at 'dark' sans house✔️  
28th: Karaoke  
*Ink, Geno, Fresh - Brother  
*Blue, Stretch- We are family  
*Horror, Dust, Killer, Cross- Gasoline (Clean)  
*Dream, Nightmare - Identical Twins   
*Error, Death-Rewrite the stars  
*Classic, Fell- Bleeding Love

29th: Stretch forgives Error✔️  
30th: Offical✔️  
31st: Death meets the kids. ✔️  
32nd: Who's the father ✔️  
33rd: Found out✔️  
34th: Confession✔️  
35th: First Dates✔️  
36th: Telling others✔️  
37th: Hanging out with Outertale Toriel, Outer, Galaxy, And Nova✔️  
38th: Training✔️  
39th: Meeting Death's Brother✔️  
40th: Moving In✔️  
41: Meeting Them Again.✔️  
42: Kidnapped✔️  
43: Escape✔️  
44: Plans✔️  
45: Missing✔️  
46: At home✔️   
47: Emergency✔️  
48: Sick✔️  
49: Cuddles✔️  
50: Better✔️  
51: Propose✔️  
52: Coming home✔️  
53: I Love You✔️  
Epilogue: 5 years later.✔️


End file.
